Pack Animals 2: The Second One
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: He thought that this would be a simple job. Just like everything else in his life, Shaggy thought wrong. Rated for mild language, and later depictions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello there! It's good to be back again!

If you don't know me, which would be weird. Because this is a sequel, but whatever. The story is completely finished, so I post a chapter every day, roughly around the same time. (Sometimes even two chapters if I can!) So keep a look out for me.

But here you go, the long awaited sequel to Pack Animals. I hope you enjoy and don't be a stranger and leave a review! Just don't post any spoilers. Please. Please no spoilers in the reviews.

**Pack Animals 2: The Second One **

**Prologue: ****ಠ**╭╮**ಠ** **I made another one **

The trip up to Louisiana was something that Fred would always keep as a treasured memory.

He knew that this day would come, though the past few weeks leading up to this moment was spent in denial. He knew it was silly to play pretend, like some sort of spoiled child. But now he has to swallow the pill and face the cold hard truth that was staring hard down at him.

Mystery Inc... in all it's glory. In all the wonderful adventures and the powerful bonds of friendship that was formed because of it. Was over. It was over. This was it.

Fred followed Shaggy's cherry red van up the twists and turns until it lead to a very old looking mansion. At first glance, it looked very much abandoned. It fits well in it's swamp like surroundings. As if the earth itself was slowly reclaiming it. The only thing that really stuck him as odd was the very recent building that was just over a hill, whose roof he was able to pick up around the dense trees and shrubby. Despite how new it looked, it was very evident that the gentle branches and the soft soil was trying to reclaim it as well. The air itself cracked with something Fred couldn't really identify. The closest thing he could compare it to was the sensation of a recently shot off firework, followed by the dying light and then the stillness that followed. The anticipation for the next.

Fred reluctantly climbed out of the van, not really trusting himself to speak at the moment while taking everything in. The girls that rode up front with him were also perplexed, and it took them a little while to follow his example. Their friend Shaggy on the other hand, who was now very much a part of this world didn't think twice to step out, breathing in that strange air. Shoulders visibly relaxing. His dog then followed, disappearing into the shrubbery to most likely do his business. Not once put off by the strangeness this all was.

Then again, Shaggy and Scooby were no strangers to Grimwoods.

Vanna Pira was the last to step out of the leading van. Despite the shade that the trees around them provided, she drew up a lacy black umbrella that looked as if it stepped off of a Victorian era painting. Out of all the people here right now, she's the one that blends in with this place the most.

Shaggy stretched his arms with an almighty yawn. Lazily turning to face Fred. Whatever smile he had soon faded. He lowered his arms. Looking at the three most important people of his life. He stepped up to them, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Well... like. I guess this is it."

Fred stared down at his shoes, already ruined by the mud beneath him. "Yeah..."

Vanna soon joined Shaggy, partially casting him in shadow from her umbrella. "Thank you so much for accompanying us."

Daphne, knowing well at this point had wisely removed her shoes and left it in the van, jogged up to embrace their newest friend. "You will come to visit us, right? Or at least write us?"

Shaggy nodded, almost a little offended that she had to ask. "Of course. Like, I know that we have to take care of a few things first. But yeah."

This was enough for Daphne, who went to embrace him next. Soon followed by Velma. "You know, if you don't, they'll be hell to pay." The youngest member of Mystery Inc. teased while taking a moment to adjust her glasses. Her hold around the taller mans midsection tightened before letting go. Velma then when to say her goodbyes to Vanna. Probably apologizing for a final time about thinking that the half formed vampire had an sinister ulterior motive.

Meanwhile Fred felt a little awkward, yet oddly happy. This was probably the happiest he had seen his best friend in a long time. Fred knew that Shaggy belonged here now. He stepped forward, hugging his friend tightly. While reaching to shake Vanna's hand. "You take care of him, okay?" His grip on her hand was firm, Vanna nodded. Her own grip just as tight. It wasn't an unfriendly gesture, you can tell a lot about a person by their handshake, you know.

Vanna was about to say something, but she was cut off by the door to the old manor swinging open, the hinges squeaking loudly. "I knew that I had heard voices!" The voice was loud, and a little over the top. But nothing was expected less from Ms. Grimwood herself.

The older woman gracefully climbed down the old and uneven wooden steps of the manors porch, like she was working the catwalk rather than something that could potentially collapse under her weight. She spread out her arms, letting Vanna embrace her and kiss the older woman on the cheek. "Vanna, darling! It's so good to see you again." She gently patted the half formed vampire on her cheek before practically floating forward to greet the others.

Hands on her hips, she addressed Shaggy head on, almost ignoring the humans that stood just behind him. "Norville Rogers. It was about time you get here. You have no time to lose, you are very much needed in the Realm of Monsters."

Shaggy's smile at the familiar face fell once more. Very much concerned over the tone of her voice. "What's happing up there?"

Ms. Grimwood's eyes glanced over to the humans than to Shaggy's, and a silent understanding was made between the two, and not by the gift that was given to him either. "Nothing that you can handle, you have a lot of monsters eagerly waiting for your grand return."

"Oh.. ha." Shaggy looked ready to sink down into the collar of his shirt and never return. Scooby returned from the bushes, bone in mouth. Trotting up to Velma and Daphne so he could get some very much deserved goodbye cuddles.

Without missing a beat, the older witch turned on her heels. Raising up her hands. Fred felt that energy again. This time stronger, but the flashes of light seemed to have come from the back of his eyes than whatever he was witnessing.

Both Velma and Daphne audibly gasped, taking several steps back as a large portal took shape. The strange anomaly seemed to have been made from bending and refracting the light that was already provided by what little of of the natural sunlight that peaked trough the dense trees. Distorting the image of the house behind it.

"Make sure your affairs are in order, this is a one way trip. Unfortunately we don't have the time to send you through the fancy portal in Transylvania. So you'll have to deal with this." Ms. Grimwood stepped to the side. Despite what she said, she was clearly proud of the work she just did.

Shaggy glanced back at the others. Giving them all one last goodbye, waving meekly. The gravity of this situation finally hitting him. Fred felt his stomach turn when he saw his friends poor attempt to hide the fact that he was blinking back tears. How could he forget that this was such a drastic change for his best friend too. Things will stay the same for the rest of Mystery Inc. but Shaggy's entire world was about to change.

"Goodbye, Shaggy." Fred tried not to sound all choked up, but he couldn't help it.

Velma remained quiet, subtly wiping the corner of her eye with her knuckle. "Bye."

"Take care, okay?" Daphne grabbed his hands, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I promise." Shaggy laughed, trying to lighten the somber mood. "You guys are the best friends ever. "I like, don't know who I would be without you all. I'm really going to miss you guys. "

There was a final group hug. Scooby covering all of them in kisses before he climbed into the van. Newly unearthed bone clutched in his teeth. Shaggy spared them another glance before he climbed back in, then finally Vanna. The engine of the van roaring back to life as it cautiously made it's trip into the portal.

"Are you ready?" Vanna gently rested her hand on top of his. He smiled weakly, nodding his head.

"Yeah... let's go."

For what felt like the final time, Shaggy looked through the rear view mirror of his van. At the familiar and friendly faces waving goodbye, along with the ominous frown that Ms. Grimwood had given him. A true warning of what may come. That didn't settle well into his stomach.

Just like that, the van disappeared into the swirling mass of light. There was a flash, as the portal collapsed in onto itself. Leaving nothing but the disturbed soil beneath it. Fresh tire marks, leading to nothing.

**End of Prologue. **

**A/N: **Sorry it took a lot longer to write this than expected. I just got all wrapped up, you know?

I would like to thank the people who had left very heart warming reviews in the first Pack Animals. I been going through a lot lately and I almost gave up writing this story completely. But I stuck by it and it's because I knew that there were people out there who had loved the previous story and would love to see a sequel. So this is for you guys, thank you so much!

Also, one more thing to clarify. I use Realm of Monsters and Transylvania interchangeably. I like to imagine the real and formal gate to the Realm of Monsters resides in Transylvania. (Because Magic. Poof.) Though if someone was powerful enough to make a portal they can have a less fancy way to it. Ms. Grimwood seems like a pretty powerful lady, so I can imagine that she has no problem doing that. That and if they just flew to Transylvania, we wouldn't get to see Ms. Grimwood. There is always time for a little Ms. Grimwood in our lives. Thank you very much.

I'm also going to apologize ahead of time. I tried really hard to clean this up, but knowing my luck, there's still going to be some typos and grammar goofs. I'm writing this on my iphone notes. So I just have spell check but that only gets me so far.

Anyhow. I hope this was worth the wait and I hope to see you in the next chapter!

-HM


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh don't mind me, just passing through. Cleaning up some things here and there.

**Chapter One**: **From 0 to 100 in no time at all. Results may vary. No refunds. **

The lights that had composed the portal around them eventually died down. The air had stilled around them, Shaggy finally lets out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His grip on the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white, and he made it a point to ignore how his bare hands were starting to bend the metal into the groves of his fingers.

"Hey." Vanna was the first to speak. "It's going to be okay." Her voice was reassuring, but he knew well enough that she was just as anxious as he was. He leaned back into the hand that was pressed against his shoulder with a sigh.

They sat for few minutes. Taking in the drastic changes around them. His memory of the Realm of Monsters were mostly fuzzy. He was too afraid for his and the lives around him to really take it in. He only remembered how much he wanted to just go home.

But now. This was his home. This was the place where he will spend the rest of his days. Or for all eternity. Whichever comes first. He didn't really care, all he knew that things will never be the same again.

Vanna's grip on his shoulder tightened. Her lips pressed into a line. "Something is... off. When I left, things were mostly taken care of..." She was right, there was something odd about this place, something is in the air that he can't really identify. The Magic was stale.

Something twisted in his stomach, in the back of the van, he could hear Scooby shift uncomfortably. Nails clinking on the metal floor of the van. At least he wasn't the only one who felt uneasy. He could see it in Ms. Grimwood's eyes that things weren't going to be as easy as they wanted it to be. "We have to keep driving."

Vanna nodded. "Right. I'll direct you to Dracula's Castle. There's someone there who would really want to see you."

Shaggy looked back at her, smiling a little awkwardly. "Like who?"

"Oh." She laughed. Doing her best to lighten the mood, he appreciates the effort. "You'll see."

Shaggy was about to ask her what she had meant by that when something very heavy rocked against their van. Slamming his foot against the gas, Shaggy made the vain attempt to drive away from the force that tried to knock the van over.

"Hang on!"

Suddenly a second force, stronger than the first slams into the van again this time succeeding in tipping them to the side. Shaggy bared his teeth to muffle a shout, his shoulder digging into the cracked glass that was once the door window. His arms protectively wrapping around Vanna when she slid into him.

"What was that!?" Vanna gasped. But she had her answer soon enough when the passenger seats door was ripped open and off its hinges. A massive creature stood at the edge blocking the afternoon sunlight.

"Well look what we have here." The creature reached down, grabbing Vanna by the arm. "What a pretty little thing. You would make a great snack!"

"No!" Shaggys grip on Vanna tightened, kicking the arm away from her. "Let her go!" Luckily for the both of them, Scooby lunged up, his teeth sinking into the lumpy green flesh of the creature.

"Ah!" The goblin screamed. Ripping his arm away from the woman and taking the dog with him.

Shaggy's own arm shot up, grabbing the dogs tail. "Scoob!" He was quickly pulled out of the van his stomach lurching when he was lifted from the safety of his vehicle and the solid ground.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" The goblin swung his arm around, eventually loosening the dogs jaw. Sending the pair flying backwards. With Shaggy taking the brunt of the dogs weight when they skid across the dirt road.

If he was still a human, he knew he would've been done for. But this unfair treatment only made the new Alpha mad. Shaggy stood back up. Feeling fur and claws replacing his human features like a warm and tingly embrace. But he wasn't done, as he shifted to his second phase. Clothes and shoes ripping as it could no longer accommodate his growing body.

Shaggy roared charging at the goblin with the overwhelming need to protect his family. Knocking over the first Goblin solider with ease.

"Look at this. We got a fighter here." The larger one chuckled. Pulling something from his back and tossing it to the other Goblin.

"A big one too. You're a long way from home, wolfman." A taller and thinner one suddenly lashed out a chain. Wrapping around Shaggy's neck. A sharp burning sensation overwhelmed him. Burning through his fur and digging into his skin. Silver. The chains were made with silver.

Shaggy quickly shrunk down, back into the shape of a human. He desperately clawed at his neck to get the chain off. "Let me go! Let me go now!"

"I don't think so." The fatter goblin said. Grabbing the chain and pulling him down. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes he is!" A piece of glass shot across the air. Digging into the taller ones neck. Vanna ran forward. Another shard of glass in hand. She didn't waste any time, jumping on the goblin who held the chain. Scooby quickly snuck across the commotion, unraveling the chain from his best friend.

"Thanks." Shaggy struggled to get back on his feet. Then pulling at the torn and destroyed clothes. "Oh great... my favorite shirt..."

He looked over and found a very large and sinister looking tree branch. Picking it up without much of a struggle. For a moment he marveled at his new found strength before charging in after Vanna.

But Shaggy didn't get very far, when a new figure appeared, ramming into both goblins at full speed. He stopped, watching as the goblins were tossed carelessly in the air. Shaggy broke into a grin. "Rainn!"

The massive werewolf grinned, sharp teeth glistening with red. "Nice to see that you finally made it." He spat out a mouthful of the red, his muzzle twisting with disgust. "Ugh. Tastes like crap."

Vanna stood up, brushing herself off. Then gripping her hand, inspecting the long cut in her palm. She took a breath and shrugged off the injury. She's been though worse. "What the heck was that!? Why were we attacked?"

Rainn took a moment to pick at his teeth. "They're quickly becoming more aggressive. We think something really nasty is brewing."

"Any ideas?" Vanna took a strip from her now ruined dress to wrap around her hand.

Rainn shook his head. "No... but whatever it is, it's upsetting the Magic. Do you smell it?"

Vanna looked over at Shaggy, who was busy scratching uncomfortably at his neck. With her bandage free hand she gently pulled back the collar of his ruined shirt to inspect his neck. She gasped, finding deep red welts around his throat and shoulders. "Shaggy! You're hurt."

"It's fine." The new Alpha continued to scratch at his neck like he is suffering though a bad allergy. "Man, silver is the worst."

Rainn quickly came up to sniff at his neck. "They got you bad. I don't think you'll be able to shift for a little while."

Shaggy shook his head, now more confused than uncomfortable. "What do you mean I cant shift?" He tried to hide that he was starting to panic. In the back of his mind, he could almost feel as if the chains that was around his neck was still there. Locked down like some kind of feral creature.

"Prolonged exposure to a great amount of silver can suck away our gifts. Not only it would hurt us, it weakens us as well." Rainn calmly explains, and Shaggy could see the fur on his new friends body stand up. Despite his best efforts, Shaggy should've known that another werewolf would've sensed his own panic. But what concerned him was the look of sympathy that Rainn had given him. As if he had been exposed to large amount of silver before.

Even though Shaggy was the most comfortable in his human shape, he knew that this kind of restriction would eventually drive him mad. "H- how long?"

"We'll see. Depends on the person. But you're Alpha, so I doubt it would be long for you." Rainn lead the pair to the toppled van. This is an easy fix. They watched as Rainn casually lifted up the van, pushing it right side up. He climbed into the drivers seat. Somehow neither of them knows how he did it, but Rainn managed to get the van to start. "Come on! We're expected at Dracula's Castle."

Rainn scrambled for something in the back, before swinging the back doors open and throwing Shaggy a pair of pants. "Also. Here."

Shaggy gave him a strange look, before looking down to see that the only piece of clothing that even remotely held its shape was his boxers. He felt his face grow very red. "Thanks..."

Scooby quickly jumped in to the back. Looking up at his once human companion. "Raggy. Re rust ricked rup the ran." The dog both sounded impressed but a little scared at the same time.

"Yes, he did just pick up the van, Scoob." Shaggy took a moment to put his pants on. Trying to fight the red that covered his face.

"Raggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can rou rick up the ran?"

Shaggy could only shrug. "I don't know, man. I guess I can."

The thought of Shaggy, with his twig arms picking up a car of all things made Scooby giggle. "Rerry runny, Raggy."

Shaggy could only roll his eyes at the dog, slamming the van doors shut. He tried to ignore how the van lurched slightly, but the sound of Scooby's nails stumbling across the floor of van because of it made him smirk. He knew that Scooby might not talk to him for the rest of the evening. But it was worth it.

...

Castle Dracula wasn't a very welcome sight to see just after they were attacked. It only brought up uncomfortable memories of when he was held hostage. He felt Vanna rest her hand on top of his, and he wonder if the Castle made her just as uncomfortable. He had to remind himself that she was trapped there a lot longer than he was.

The van stopped just at the outside of the gates. Rainn jumped out first. Throwing the heavy metal entrance open. Before driving the rest of the way. Eventually they pulled up right at the main entrance. The blackened walls and muddy waters of the moat were just as intimidating as it been all those years ago.

Rainn quickly lead the three of them inside, a familiar shape stood on the top of the grand staircase. It was obvious that she had a flair for the dramatic entrances. Just like her father.. nah, that doesn't sound right. Shaggy smiled. She's just like her mother.

"Coach?!" Sibella gasped. It's strange to see how much she had changed since the last he saw her, she's all grown up now, her queenly robes and dramatic cape and collar blended well into the gothic cathedral like archway and staircase. Her hair was up, decorated by delicate jewels. "Is that you? You haven't changed at all."

Well. He really has. Mostly on the inside though. But he couldn't help but to smile, despite his embarrassing and ragged appearance. He couldn't help but to feel proud for her. He sometimes wondered what happened to his class. "I like, can't say the same to you. You're all grown up!"

Sibella quickly climbed down the stairs, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. She paused, her eyes growling wide. "You smell like a werewolf, are you the Alpha?!" She took a step back to really look at him, she finally noticed the burning red orange eyes. "You are! Aren't you?"

He couldn't say much but to nod. It only made her smile grow bigger. "I'm so glad it's you. Oh my, Winnie is going to lose her mind when she sees that it's you!"

"Oh man, how is everybody?" Familiar faces flashed in his mind, wondering what they are doing now. "I'm sorry that I lost touch. But now like, that won't be a problem."

"It better not." The new Vampire Queen laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "The others are doing great. Though Phanty is in the Spirit Realm right now with her father and Tanis is currently at home in the desert."

"Awe, well I hope I get to see them soon. We have a lot of catching up to do." Shaggy shrugged. Sibella stepped away from him, finally spotting Vanna and Scooby doo.

"Speaking of catching up." Sibella raised her arms to embrace Vanna with a large fanged smile. "Hello, Mother!"

"Hello, Sweetheart!" Vanna kissed her on her cheeks and the top of her head. "I'm sorry it took so long!"

"It's okay. We've managed to keep things under control. But we're glad you brought back their new Alpha, safe and sound." Sibella sighed, resting her face in the crook of her adoptive mothers neck. Vanna glanced up at Shaggy to grin at him, earning a blush from her Wolfman. Sibella reached down to gently scratch the top of Scooby's head. "I haven't forgotten about you too, Scooby doo."

"Raw." Scooby leaned into her hand. Tail swishing lazily behind him.

Rainn rested a hand on Shaggy's shoulder. "Come on. Let's try to make it to the Grotto before sundown."

"What happens after sundown?" Shaggy asked, looking up at the second phase werewolf.

"They..." Meaning goblins, to Shaggy's horror. Rainn didn't need to say much, but he finished anyway. "They're starting to get more restless during the night."

Shaggy looked over at Vanna. "Do you want to come with us?"

Vanna looked down at Sibella, who was still cuddled up to her before smiling at him. "Sorry sweetie. My little bell and I have a lot of catching up to do." The cute nickname earned a strange look from both Sibella and Rainn, but neither said anything. Especially to the Queen. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Shaggy went over to gently kiss Vanna on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Vanna waved at him, watching Scooby, Shaggy and Rainn disappear behind the massive entrance to the castle.

"You're right when you said that we have a lot of catching up to do." Sibella laughed. Crossing her arms. "What happened between you and Coach?"

Vanna quickly hid a blush, and that said more than enough to the Vampire Queen. But Sibella knew that she'll get the story out of her, eventually.

...

"So... Vanna Pira." Rainn smirked at Shaggy. Who was silent for most of the trip up. "You animal."

"Shut it." Shaggy crossed his arms, sinking back into his seat. "That's none of your business."

Rainn snorted, enjoying needling at his Alpha. He'll just be happy to be in the presence of the very needed leader, but he can't help it. Shaggy is just way too easy to poke at. "Oh I'm making it my business. Hot damn, how the heck did you manage to get Vanna freaking Pira?"

Shaggy huffed, looking out the window to hide the growing heat to his face. "She is a lady and I would appreciate it if you don't talk about her like that."

"I know, I know." Rainn rolled his eyes, but a smirk was still on his face. He could see Scooby giggling when he looked in the rearview mirror. "I have a lot of respect for Ms. Pira. She's a very powerful lady who could probably take down an entire army of goblins if you piss her off. But that doesn't mean you're not getting out of a good ribbing. Oh man. She has you wrapped around her finger."

Shaggy playfully shoved him. "Do not." He didn't say much, as a strange sight appeared in the distance. It was a massive castle, looking as if it was carved and built up right from the cave and mountain that circled part of the land around it. It was a strange sight. Shaggy leaned out of the window to try to get a better look. It looked more like a lost ancient temple than a proper castle. But as they got closer, he could see that it was still in use. "Where are we?"

Rainn looked over at Shaggy again, his smirk softening into a smile. "Welcome home, Alpha."

Shaggy snapped his head back to Rainn. "Wait, I'm going to live... here?"

"Just like the many Alphas and their own packs lived before you. This is the place where the first werewolf was chosen. It is sacred ground." Rainn explained, climbing out of the car and opening the back doors to let Scooby out to disappear into a nearby bush. Shaggy was the last to slowly climb out, his hands shaking against the vans doors. This was... sure he didn't expect to live in a normal suburban home or whatever. But a castle? Sacred ground? What? What!

Scooby returned from the bushes to nudge the back of Shaggy's hand. "Raggy?" The dog gotten the response he wanted when Shaggy gently scratched the back of his ears. He could feel that the dog was intimidated at the sight. He can't even begin to imagine what it looked like on the inside.

He turned to see Rain with several bags in his hands. "Come on. We need to get you settled in, then we have to prepare for the Howling, the full moon will be here soon." For the time being, Shaggy didn't want to know. He had more than enough to take in anyway.

It's safe to say that this was a pretty big upgrade from his parents basement.

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** I forgot to mention this in the last story. I named Winnie's father after the actor that played Dwight from The Office. I thought it was a pretty cool name and it seemed to fit my version of the werewolf like a glove so it stuck. You'll notice that I had named most of the Grimwood's girls parents since they didn't get proper names. Instead they got titles, like 'The Mummy' and 'The Wolfman' whatever. The only ones that did have a name was Dracula and Frankenstein. But even then I had to give Frankenstein a proper name. So whee...

So yeah. Everyone is here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Wanna know a secret? I have no clue what I'm doing...**

Shaggy watched as Scooby secured his bag of bones in his mouth. Giving Rainn a warning glare about touching his stuff, he found it surreal that Shaggy has a deeper understanding about the prized possessions. It was kind of funny, though a bit concerning to see a Werewolf of all things curious about a bunch of dog bones. Thankfully Shaggy hadn't gotten the urge to naw at a bone, or bury anything.

Since he was so distracted at the idea of why dogs needed to bury their things to begin with, he didn't see a large blur of brown and blond fur run into him at full speed. If it wasn't for his new strength, he would've fallen backwards on the stone stairs.

"Coach!"

"Winnie?!" Shaggy took a moment to pry her arms away from his waist so he could get a better look at her. "Is that you?"

Winnie was the second youngest in the batch of Grimwood girls. Only a year older than Tanis. A lot had changed since then. The girl is a almost preteen now. Though her energy hasn't changed at all. That little blue dress was the only thing that really changed on the girl, as it was replaced by basketball shorts and a jersey. Her wild curly hair was a lot longer now and in a braid. Probably not by her choice.

Winnie narrowed her eyes. Leaning in to get his scent. Shaggy's mind went back to when he came across Rainn in the forest outside of Coolsville, recalling how he rubbed his head against him to get his scent. Her ears went up, then went back. Stepping away from him.

"You're the true Alpha everyone's been talking about?" Winnie looked up at him in awe. Like she thought she would never have the chance to actually see one in person. "I can't believe it, Coach... or... Alpha, Sir."

Shaggy shook his head. He was still uncomfortable about all of this, and the thought of Winnie calling him anything else was just too much. "Hey, you can still call me Coach. I don't care."

She hugged him again, this time a lot more gentle that what he had expected from her. Her ears flat against her head. "I'm so happy that it's you. I thought I would never see you again. This is going to be so awesome!"

Shaggy ignored a small surge of guilt from the girls confession and looked back to see that Rainn was talking to a very large German Shepard. Another talking dog? The only dogs he knew that could speak was Scooby and his family. He turned from Winnie, who went to give Scooby a similar treatment. Of course reminding Winnie that this bag of bones was his and no one else's.

Rainn turned to smile at his Alpha. "Shaggy." He scratched the top of the German Shepards head, ignoring the obvious glare that the dog gave him. Shaggy made a mental note to not pet the dog. "This is Sarge. He is the head of the speaking animals here in the Grotto."

"There's more?" Shaggy stared down at the German Shepard. Trying hard not to look at the painful looking scars that ran down the dogs nose and muzzle. Other than the sinister looking scars and the need not to be touched, the dog seemed friendly enough. It was obvious that the German Shepard took his job very seriously.

"Oh, there are hundreds. Most of them live here, actually. Including myself." Sarge's voice was deep, and to the point. Very different from Scooby's. "Several generations has come and gone from this place. So excuse the dog hair."

Shaggy laughed, like that would ever bother him. "Scooby would be happy to have another dog to talk to." He wondered if talking dogs was somehow related to werewolves. He would have to ask Rainn about it. By the look on the his new friends face, it is quite the story. Maybe something that he wasn't exactly ready to hear.

"Well, there is plenty." Sarge turned to leave. Climbing up the stairs, nodding at Winnie as he did so. Shaggy couldn't help but to laugh again to find that the large intimidating entrance to the castle had its own doggy door.

...

The halls of the Grotto mostly seemed to be carved straight from the rock in some places. Though most came from outsourced stone reminiscent of Dracula's Castle. If anything this place reminded him a lot of it, yet the feeling of dread he would get was nonexistent. This was a home, he realized. Not a fortress. But most importantly it was HIS home.

After he had the tour, and he was pretty sure that he somehow met every werewolf and talking dog that existed. He was lead to his new living arrangement. These quarters, actually this entire tower of the Grotto was the most home like. Some places of the wall that made the original rock was still present, but it was more of a feature than a reminder that he lives in a glorified cave now.

A flight of stairs lead to a kitchen and dining area, the more he climbed he found bedrooms, even some bathrooms. He eventually found what would be his own room, which was almost all the way to the very top. The final level, the very tip of the tower was a very large office looking area with quite the view. With one section divided and dedicated to a large table with a map carved into the center. Shaggy leaned over to see strange and very old looking language was carved into various places. This was the map to the entire Monster Realm.

He froze. Looking at the various chairs that looked as if it belonged to different regions of this strange new world. Until he found what he figured was his own, a large glyph of the full moon was painted into the back of the wood. Out of all the chairs, it was simple and modest but still beautifully sculpted. It sat at the very end. On the other side stood what would probably be Sibella's. Which was much larger and reminded him of a gothic cathedral. Wait... wait. He felt a uncomfortable pang in the pit of his stomach.

Is this a... War Room?

He shook the thought off. Wanting to just go to bed. But his mind couldn't stop reeling. He knew that he was the Alpha. Yeah. Okay. A glorified pack of dogs. Sure. Right. But... what other jobs will he end up inheriting? By the looks of things, especially where his chair was placed, a whole lot.

Shaggy quickly closed the door behind him. Not bothering to look at the large desk that he knew he would end up making important decisions behind and just went straight to his room. He took a deep, shaking breath. He was alone, at least. Scooby disappeared with the other talking dogs awhile ago. Which was fine with him. He didn't want his best friend to see him this uncomfortable and nervous about this place. He didn't want this, well. He agreed to do this. Because his new instincts told him to. But this, all of this. It was still a lot to take in.

Now he wished he never left Dracula. As weird as it sounds. Despite how miserable he would be, he wished he had more time to acclimate to this world. Well, to be more precise, he wished he was born into this world. Where guiding hands and schooling could properly groom him for this important job.

Shaggy thought back to his friends and family he had left behind. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his sister. His parents barely understood what was going on, but bless their hearts, they sure tried. At least he wasn't completely alone here. Winnie and Sibella were familiar and friendly faces, and the others will soon find out about him. Plus he has Vanna and Rainn. Thank whatever deity was out there that he still has Scooby too. Scooby was the last thing he had left from his mortal human life. If anything happens to his friend, he wouldn't know what to do.

His heavy breathing quickly evened out. He's been though worse... no that was a lie. Nothing compares to this. This was on a whole new level of insanity and his dumbass dived in head first without thinking. Went up the creek without a paddle. Something deep inside of him telling him that this isn't even the beginning, if the goblins that attacked them earlier was a sign of what was to come. He went to rub the sores around his neck, now just a dull throb instead of the agony he felt earlier.

He froze for just a moment when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. But quickly relaxed when he picked up the familiar scent of cinnamon. He smiled weakly. "I thought you wouldn't be back until morning..."

He turned to a pair of warm golden eyes and a devious little smirk on red painted lips. "I got bored... it was too easy to break in here. You're going to need to whip your guards into shape. They're getting lazy."

He felt another bundle of nerves shoot though him. Just another reminder of the duties he had inherited. "Right... guards... I have guards."

As if she sensed his growing panic. Vanna's arms around him grew tighter and kissed him deeply. She smiled at the red that appeared on his cheeks and the goofy lopsided grin. "I know. It's a lot to take in. But you'll be fine. You were chosen for a reason."

"Sure doesn't feel like it right now." Shaggy sighed, glancing out the large bedroom window. Revealing most of of the castle that he now has to call home. "I don't like, want to fail anyone... I'm not good at this whole leadership thingy. Fred was always the leader." Damnit, he was already homesick. He would pick investigating a spooky cemetery or a supposedly haunted carnival over this in a heartbeat. But the feeling of Vanna burying her face into his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist was already making him feel better. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? At least this part that is.

"This place is dark, and a little spooky. I know." She didn't need to look, she could already feel his smile. "But it just needs to be cleaned up, maybe a bit of a woman's touch. And it'll feel like home in no time."

She was right, then again he was learning that she was right about a lot of things. Shaggy kissed the top of her head. His own arms tightening around her. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know.. just having you here. I don't know what I would do.. if it was just me."

She reached up to kiss him again, hands careful not to disturb the wounds on his neck. He smirked, picking her up with no effort without breaking her assault on his mouth. "Come on. I have a feeling we're going to have to get up very early tomorrow, and I am beat."

Vanna laughed as she was tossed onto the very large bed. Feeling a little proud of herself when she knocked him over, almost on top of her. "Yeah. Sure. You don't even look tired."

She leaned in closer, her grin showing sharpened canines. Making Shaggy realize what Rainn had meant earlier. Holy... he would follow this woman to the ends of the earth. A sentiment that he had never really thought about anyone else outside of his group of friends. Especially someone he is romantically involved with. The feeling was strange, but not unwanted.

"But you will be."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Yes, this is a shorter chapter. Also, if the rating does goes up (which it most likely wont), it's not going to be because of any detailed naughty business. Remember? I was raised by 17th century puritans. Har, har, har.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Apparently we throw cars now. **

Shaggy was right, for once. About being woken up early. When a very loud howl startled him out of his precious sleep.

He didn't even want to look at the clock, he didn't even want to know why it was still dark outside. He sat up, untangling himself from the cluster of sheets and Vanna. He looked around the room, his eyes adjusting a lot faster than what he was used to. He ran his fingers through his hair, in a poor attempt to maintain it. He noticed that an extra large, Scooby shaped lump had joined them. Curled up at the foot of his bed. He smiled, leaning down to scratch the dogs ears, the dog wagging his tail absentmindedly in his sleep.

Quickly throwing on a pair of pants before he accidentally traumatizes the poor dog. He glanced back at Vanna, who was curled up in a bundle of blankets. The only thing visible was her tangled hair and her face. How they even slept through that was beyond him. Not having the heart to wake either of them up, he quickly finished getting dressed.

Might as well explore the place before most of the castles inhabitants began to stir. Not like he would be bothered for awhile, he thought. Who is up this early in the morning?

Right. He was in the Realm of Monsters. Sleep is only a suggestion to most of these creatures. That's why he was internally screaming at himself because he didn't expect to see Sarge waiting for him outside of his bedroom door.

"Gah!" Shaggy didn't expected to be startled this early in the morning. But here he is. At least the German Shepard had the decency to look a little apologetic.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir." The dog sat a little too straight and formal for Shaggy's comfort. But it was very obvious that the dog has been in this role for a very long time. "Just here to report that the perimeter checks were cleared. No sign of goblin or any other activity near the Grotto."

Remembering what Vanna told him last night. Shaggy frowned. "Vanna said that it was too easy for her to break in last night. It seems that like, some are uh... a little lazy?"

Sarge's eyes widened for a moment. "Vanna Pira? She's here?"

It was too early to have much of any patience, Shaggy was quickly learning. "Yeah man, I just said that she broke in."

Sarge nodded, bowing his head slightly. Making Shaggy feel uncomfortable all over again. "Forgive me. After Dracula's death, Vanna Pira's tale has been circling around. If she was spotted, most of my men would have been probably too scared to stop her. I'll see to it that this kind of hesitation will be prevented."

Shaggy glanced back to his bed, and at the happily sleeping Vanna who was curled up in it. That sweet little smile, the smile that had melted his heart and made him fall head over heels in love with her. It probably wouldn't be as sweet if she is after you. "You don't need to worry about her. She's welcome here."

Sarge stared pretty hard at him, as if he was waiting for a command. Shaggy laughed a little uncomfortable at the hardened look. Out of habit, he reached out to pat the dog on the top of his head. "Heh... good doggie."

"Don't touch me."

"Oh right, sorry..."

"Rainn is also looking for you. He sent me to report and also escort you to the junk yard." Sarge continued. Taking a step away from him.

"Junk yard?" Shaggy gave the dog a weird look. Before nodding and reluctantly following the dog. Scooby and Vanna would most likely join him later. Maybe partake in the confusion as well. They have a junk yard?

Groovy.

...

Well, it was more of a junk CITY that sat somewhere outside of the Grotto. But he isn't saying much of anything. Sarge lead him through the piles of scrap metal until they found Rainn and Winnie in the center.

"Good morning, Coach!" Winnie waved excitedly.

"What is this place?" It was the first thing that Shaggy blurted out. "I didn't expect to see this in the Realm of Monsters."

Rainn shrugged. "Oh, it's there mostly recreational use."

"Recreational use?!" Shaggy raised his arms, twisting at his waist to gesture to the heaps of metal around him. "How? It's a junk yard!"

Rainn laughed, picking up a nearby vehicle. Holding it over his head like it was nothing. "Here, let me show you."

Rainn threw the car at Shaggy.

"Ah!" The new Alpha screamed. Barely getting out of the way in time for the car to fly by past him. At least he was graceful in his blind panic. So some of his dignity was still intact. "What the hell, Rainn?!"

"What?" Rainn didn't even bat an eye at the fact that he had just threw a car at Shaggy. "It's only a minivan. I started you off small."

Shaggy glanced back at the vehicle. "Just because it has the word mini..." He trailed off, holding out his hands when Rainn went to pick up another car. "Wait!"

"Come on, Coach. They're not that heavy." Winnie laughed. At least she found this funny. Shaggy glared at her. "Try it. It's fun."

Rainn walked over, another smaller van over his head. "You need to start your training, if the Goblin Army is growing restless. Then we need an Alpha who is capable of fighting. Now, hold up your arms."

The most Shaggy had ever had done was break open a locked door in an abandoned factory and picked up Vanna. He was aware of what he is now, but he still felt a little doubtful, what if he wasn't that strong? Sure he has the other gifts, so maybe that would have somehow canceled out car throwing strength. "Can we start out... smaller?"

Rainn glared at him, starting to grow impatient. "Come on. If Winnie can do it, you can too."

He really didn't need to be compared to a child. So Shaggy obeyed, raising his arms over his head. Ready to have a car dropped on him. He felt the cold metal press against his palms and a slight weight. He squeezed his arms shut. Preparing for Rainn to let go.

"Shaggy..." Rainn's voice was low, like he was teaching Shaggy how to ride a bike without training wheels. "Shaggy look."

"You can let go..." Shaggy tried not to whimper, and cracked an eye open. Finding that Rainn had stepped away from him. Arms crossed with a smug grin on his muzzle. "I'm..." Shaggy looked up at the car he was holding over his head. He barely felt the weight. He gasped, he never thought in a million years that he was able to hold a car over his head.

"You did it!" Winnie cheered from above, he felt movement from the car. Winnie popping her head down to smile at him. "You really are a werewolf, even if you still want to look human. Which is fine."

Shaggy smiled, finding it painfully easy for himself to shift into his first phase. Even while holding a car, plus a twelve year old werewolf over his head. His ears went back sheepishly when he had earned a cheerful howl from Winnie, he couldn't help but to howl in return. He didn't even realize that no other werewolf beside Rainn ever saw his other phases. Heck, he's hasn't seen all of them yet. Remembering the sight of the wolf, the third and final phase that Rainn had taken in the forest. Now that... is something he's not quite ready to experience yet.

Winnie jumped down, letting Shaggy carelessly drop the car behind him with a loud crash. She went in to hug him. "I always knew you were a werewolf. I just did. But no matter how much I howled, you didn't return it. I thought you didn't really like me." She sounded sincere, a stark difference from the loud and rough tone she often spoke in. Shaggy thought back at his time at the school. At how often Winnie would howl. He thought it was just a weird thing she did. He began to feel terribly guilty again. Even when he was supposedly fully human, he wasn't fooling anyone. Even then he was needed, if not as an Alpha. But as a fellow werewolf. What kind of a creature of the night would reject who he is? What kind of a lesson would that teach a pup like Winnie?

"Of course I liked you. You were my best student." Shaggy hugged her back. Even though Winnie knew that he would say that to all of his students. Which was fine by her, they were all his best students. Earning a grin of approval from Rainn. "I just didn't know I was a werewolf."

"Man. I can't imagine that." Winnie stepped away. Looking up at him. "Not knowing who you are, that's probably the worst thing in the whole world."

"Well. It's fixed now." Shaggy tried hard not to think about how her words had really struck hard with him. What if there was no need for him? What if Vanna never came to town or he was never awakened. He would still be in Coolsville. He would still be terrified about what would happen to him in the future. Not like that really changed, he is still terrified of the future. He just knows who he is now. "But I got a lot of learning to do. So I'm glad you and your dad are here to help."

Winnie howled again, running past him and Rainn. "Then lets go! We're going to make those Goblins sorry if they decide to cause anymore trouble."

...

Vanna woke up to a semi empty bed. She noticed that her boyfriend was missing when her arm went out and found nothing. She sat up, sheet covering her chest. Scooby was still asleep, laying on his back with a paw stretched in the air.

She smiled. Quickly throwing on one of Shaggy's overly large shirts that was left dangling out of one of his suitcases. This time it was blue. As during their trip up to Louisiana she encouraged him to wear something other than green or red. She threw on a pair of leggings and her flats from the night before.

Finally Scooby stirred. Though he remained on his back, the sight of an upside down Vanna made his tail swish. "Ri Ranna!" He rolled over, making the sight of her right side up. "Good Rorning!"

"Good morning, Scooby." She reached to give the dog a hug. "Do you know where Shaggy went?"

The dog thought for a moment, before shaking his head. Scooby recalled finally locating them last night, and not wanting to wake them up. Scooby just curled up at the foot of the bed and went to sleep. The sight of his best friend finally sleeping without any troubles. Either from those strange fevers that had long since past or mostly from dreaming of a bad memory. Vanna scratched under the dogs chin.

"Come on. Let's go find him." She turned to leave. Scooby jumped down from the bed. Following her closely. "After breakfast, of course." She looked down at Scooby, who licked his chops at the mention of breakfast.

"Reakfast. Yummy, yummy." Scooby got more of a bounce in his step. Ready to find what good eats that the Grotto has to offer. Vanna tried not to lick at her fangs, knowing that there was a medical bag of o negative waiting for her.

Later. After Scooby had finished his third serving, and pretending that the glass of the thick red liquid Vanna had was tomato juice. They finally found the location of their missing Shaggy.

Scooby whimpered, staying close to Vanna as they went deeper into the piles of junk and scrap metal. They both came to a stop at the same time. "Raggy?"

Rainn and Winnie had handfuls of tin cans, taking turns at throwing it at Shaggy who was balancing on top of a very tall metal pole. His shirt and clothes were torn and dirty, hair (and fur) a tangled mess. It seems that Shaggy was encouraged to find comfort in his new fur. Which was fine, but he looked like he had crawled out of the dumpster.

Vanna stopped, covering her hand with her mouth to muffle a laugh. The massive sunhat she was hiding under concealing the rest of her face. Though her efforts to not distract her man were in vain. Shaggy instantly spotting her among the clusters of scrap metal. Which was a mistake on his part, a metal can hitting in squarely in the face causing him to fall over.

"Raggy!" Scooby instantly climbed on top of him to lick his face, even though Shaggy was in his first phase. It seems the dog had gotten over his fear of it. "You rissed reakfast!"

"I missed breakfast?" Shaggy shoved the dog off to wipe his face, discovering how much he hates how his fur stuck to his cheek from dog slobber. "Aw man, then I better have an extra large lunch to make up for it." He said, knowing that he was going to have the large meal anyway, regardless of a missing breakfast.

Even though Scooby just ate, the Great Dane licked his chops at the thought of lunch. "Reah, reah." Shaggy finally got up, shifting back into a human very quickly. Practice does make perfect after all, the sight made Scooby unconsciously sigh in relief. He was fine that his friend was a werewolf, he was just afraid that taking on these new faces wasn't by choice. Like when they were held captive by Dracula.

He went to kiss Vanna, though he found that she pushed him away. "Ugh, Shaggy! You're absolutely filthy!" She laughed when he let out an annoyed short. Trying to wipe some of the grime away from his face in vain. The three werewolves were all dirty, but they have been training in the mud and junk all morning.

"It's not that bad..." He looked down at his torn clothes and the thick grime that clung to it. "Well... okay. It's bad." He laughed, trying to tame his unruly hair in a sad attempt to look somewhat presentable. Even as a human, he still somehow looked mangy.

Vanna linked her arm with him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You have a lot to do today."

"I do?" Shaggy said, and Vanna caught that little hitch in his voice. He's still trying to adjust, poor thing. She squeezed his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. She was fine with getting a little dirty.

"Yes, of course, you still have a massive Grotto to learn about. Don't want you getting lost in your own home." Vanna laughed, leading Shaggy out of the Junk Yard and through one of the entrances. Rainn and Winnie choosing to stay behind in the piles of junk.

Shaggy froze when he spotted a familiar head of hair amongst the pillars and dogs. He felt his blood ran cold. It was that creature that had once served Dracula. But for the life of him he couldn't remember his name. He didn't even realize that he was a werewolf as well. "What is he... doing here?"

Vanna pushed him along, with a sigh. "That's just Dugal... but he's harmless. He actually helped me escape after Dracula's... demise. I thought he was loyal to him but I thought wrong, I suppose."

Shaggy spared the heavily breathing creature another glance. Not liking the way Dugal's beady little eyes followed him. He didn't even realize that the thing was another werewolf, he didn't even see him yesterday when he was meeting the dozens of other werewolves who flocked to the Grotto. He ignored the creature, letting Vanna lead him deeper into the castle. Scooby following them very closely, sensing his best friends discomfort. But they didn't get too far, as a very loud screech made them jump.

From one of the higher windows, a bat flew in. Spotting the trio he decided to dive at full speed. In his grip there was a rolled up scroll. Vanna quickly held up her arm. Catching the abnormally large bat.

"Is that a vampire?" Shaggy took a step back, the hairs standing up in the back of his neck at the strange creature in his territory.

"No." Vanna shook her head, taking the scroll out of the bats grip. Now having a free claw, the bat quickly tipped over, hangin upside down on Vanna's arm. "It's just a messenger bat. Sibella likes to breed them. They're very useful and a million times better than pigeons."

Shaggys first instinct was to ask why she didn't just send an email, or even just call her. Oh, right. The Monster Realm is probably a hundred years behind on everything. It's a miracle that they have electricity and plumbing. He scratched the side of his face, maybe there is a way to fix that? Doubtful. "Like, what does it say...?" He trailed off, watching Vannas expression go from confused to worried to horrified. "Vanna...?"

"The..." She didn't react to when the scroll slipped from her fingers. Letting it fall to the floor. "The field of Fairies has been taken by Goblins."

End of Chapter

A/N: Oh no! Looks like the Goblins are going to be more of a threat this time?! And what about the Goblin King? Ooh, we're in a real pickle this time.

Also. I searched far and wide for the name of that little furry henchman that Dracula had in Reluctant Werewolf. I was trying to avoid watching any of that terrible, terrible movie again. But atlas, I had to... To find out that he doesn't have a name. Ugh. The things I do for you people. I mean, this is the only chapter this guy is going to appear in, I just wanted to acknowledge that he exists. You know. I'm so lucky that past me had decided to have Vanna axe the Hunch Bunch as well. I refuse to write them. I hate them so much that I didn't even want to dedicate any of my time to flesh them out as characters. So thank you, Vanna. For being a crazy little murder bug. Lol

Anyway. I named the little creature that had handed Dracula the Grimness Book of Records 'Dugal.' I named him after the dumb priest from the Irish TV show 'Father Ted'. Fits the furry mouth breather well. Even though I did all this for someone who is going to be mentioned once... Guess the real mouth breather here is me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** At first, I was going to slowly build up everything. So you wouldn't even see a Goblin until like the forth chapter. You know. Really build them up as a threat, but then I thought... nah. I'm just going to throw ya'll in without any warning. I mean, if Shaggy can't catch a break. You can't either. They threatened you enough in the first story. Muhahaha...

**Chapter Four: The stakes are higher since Dracula left to go live on the farm. **

Shaggy was pretty much a nervous wreck when Vanna left. Pacing the marble floor in his new bedroom for what seems like hours. Anyone with at least half a brain cell could understand why.

So of course Vanna stayed until Shaggy had eventually fallen asleep. Though by the heavy lines on his face, not very peacefully. The poor boy already held too much on his shoulders, and Vanna knew that if this would keep going. It would start to physically age him, immortality or not. Stress will always be a silent killer.

She brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, leaning in to kiss his forehead before pulling up the quilt over his shoulder and slipping out the window. Whatever guards that were stationed around the premise didn't even notice the streak of black and red swing overhead.

Vanna smiled to herself, realizing that Shaggy had listened to her and beefed up security around the Grotto. She felt her cheeks go a little bit red. Still, it was way too easy for her to slip through most of the defenses. Maybe it was just her skill, she has been doing this for most of her immortal life after all.

The trip to Dracula's Castle was quick, though not as fast as she would have liked it. Since most of the portals in this Realm are down since these stupid Goblins couldn't get the hint. Vanna didn't bother using the entrance to the castle. Instead she slipped through a window into a familiar bedroom.

Inside the room, stood the vampire that she was looking for. Sibella's back was facing her, resting in her palm was a vibrant spark of light and color. The new Vampire Queen turned and smiled at Vanna's presence, the light that sat in her palm flickered questionably at the new company.

"Mother." Sibella placed the light on her shoulder, going to embrace Vanna. "We warned you not to travel at night. Things...aren't as safe as they used to be." The concerned warble in Sibella's voice was almost humbling to Vanna. The light on the young woman's shoulder flickered in agreement.

After getting a closer look to the light, Vanna recognizes the familiar womanly shape beneath it. A fairy. Thought that the Goblins would have a tighter grip over that by now since they have been acting fast in the last few days. Guess whoever is in charge of them isn't as organized as she originally thought. Or didn't bother to keep a head count. Interesting. Vanna reached out to let the fairy grab the tip of her finger. "Now, who is this?"

"This is Princess Willow." Sibella brushed a strand of hair away from her shoulder so it wouldn't disturb her extra small guest. "She managed to escape and brought some terrible news with her."

"Is that so?" How could it get any worse? Vanna leaned in to get a closer look, the very small winged woman looked to be in a bad state. Whatever happened to her, had not been pleasant. Maybe those who occupy her land had known to go after her, she would never know. The fairy leaned in slightly, the distinct bell like song that is the fairy language drifted through the air. It reminded Vanna of the delicate wind chimes that used to decorate the back porch of her Grandmothers old home. But that is what the language is meant to invoke. Fairies are often created by the memories and emotions that bring light to the world. Whoever decided to harm these innocent beings was truly evil. The thought didn't settle well with Vanna.

"She's saying that they are planning on burning down the fields." Sibella began. "Willow said that they are preparing for something, but they don't know what."

"You don't think... he..." Vanna tried and failed to mask her own growing nervous energy. "That the Goblin King might return..."

Sibella took a moment to listen to the chimes coming from Willow. "She said that they had sense that the magic that kept him sealed is weakening. Someone has the staff."

"That's not good." Vanna took a deep breath, letting the fairy land on her palm. "Do you know who it is?"

Sibella could only shake her head. "No idea." She reached out to gently pet the fairy's damaged wing. "But by the way the Goblins have been attacking recently, it could possibly mean that whoever is wielding the staff now knows how to use it... and use it well."

Sibella turned, waving at Vanna and Willow to follow her. As they walked through the castles halls, it was obvious that Sibella's influence was already effecting the once cold and unforgiving stone. This castle, for once, felt like a real home. She knows that the young Queen's influence had also spread to the villages that dotted the land as well. Vanna felt pride swell in her chest, at the young woman who was already changing her world for the better. If only Sibella's biological mother could see all the good that her daughter is doing.

"I will contact the others in the morning." Sibella said, obviously uncomfortable with working in the daylight now. Since most of her rein was done during the night. Like a proper vampire would. The three entered the massive throne room where the Queen took her rightful seat. Vanna knew that it wasn't because Sibella wanted to show off, thats just were most of her papers and maps were.

The throne room was unusually cluttered. Tables of different styles and eras were brought in from around the castle, where several plain wooden chairs were left. Sibella had turned the throne room into her own little war room. Though not like the very decorative one that Shaggy now owns, and will be brought to use after the all the madness that came from arranging a Howling dies down. Which will be soon, crazy how time flies by.

"Shaggy will be in control for entire army when the time comes." Sibella began. Sure, there was one other army. The one the ancient Pharaoh Nour controls. But it doesn't compare to the massive Werewolf armada that protects this Realm. "Rainn will need to start his formal training soon, because I have a feeling that we're going to need him sooner than later."

Vanna bit her lip. "You do know who we're talking about, right? Do you really see Shaggy running an entire army?" As mean as it sounds, this is still Shaggy. As much as he has changed, he still has so much to learn in such a short period of time. No one can do that, not even a monster. "I'm so worried about him."

Sibella sighed, understanding what Vanna meant. "We don't have much of a choice. I will never understand the whole Werewolf thing. But he was chosen for this job. He is the True Alpha, but he will have a committee to fall back on. He is not alone."

That made Vanna feel a little bit better about the situation, but not by much. "I hope that this doesn't lead to any fighting."

"I do too..." Sibella leaned back into her throne. Willow flew from Vanna's palm to sit on the armrest of the throne. "Please, stay for the night."

Vanna smiled warmly at Sibella. "Fine... but I am braiding your hair."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

...

Shaggy woke up the next morning, feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. Like he had just closed his eyes and only pretended to be asleep until morning came. He expected Vanna to still be here when he woke up, but it seems like she had disappeared once more. She probably went back to Dracula's Castle to hear the bad news from Sibella herself. He wondered if she would bring back even worst news.

But at least he has an excuse to sleep in, or at least continue to pretend to. He doesn't really feel like getting out of bed today. Knowing that he has to face that bad news all over again, probably going to have to repeat it to a bunch of people. He didn't even know that fairies were real, but now he is heartbroken over the stolen land. Just another million questions to add on to the growing pile. He still didn't know what a Howling was, but it seemed to be the least of his worries now.

He felt Scooby wiggle his way up to the spot next to him. Big brown eyes wide with concern. "Raggy, rou rokay?"

"Yeah." He reached up to scratch behind the dogs ear. "Just a little homesick."

"Me roo."

Shaggy frowned. "But this is our home now. So we have to get used to it."

"Rorever?"

"Yeah. Forever." Shaggy rolled over to face away from the dog. Glad that Scooby feels the same about this situation. Though he doesn't know why he's suddenly so homesick, maybe because its so different. Or because of the like, millions of jobs that he suddenly took on. He barely started and he is already regretting his choices. He curled up in a tighter ball, letting guilt wash over like a harsh chill. He knows that he can't feel like this, not when he is needed. What would Sibella think? Or what Rainn, or Winnie would say? What would Vanna think at his sudden cold feet?

There was a knock at the door, but Shaggy didn't bother to move. It's probably Sarge with another report or something like that. Maybe if he hid under the blanket, he'll just disappear forever.

His eyes shot open when he heard another knock. If it was Sarge, then it would be the sound of paws scratching on wood. Right? Shaggy sat up with a bitter sigh, throwing the blankets off his legs and onto Scooby. Putting on his bathrobe over his pajama bottoms, tying it tight. "I'm coming. Hang on."

But when Shaggy opened the door, he found that no one was there. "Great." Shaggy huffed. "I live in a haunted castle. Just what I needed." Behind him he could hear Scooby whimper and hide under the blankets. He closed the door behind him, knowing that he wont be able to go back to bed anyway.

As soon as he turns back to face his room, the knocking quickly returned. This time louder. Not in the mood to really deal with this today. Shaggy was quickly met by a heavy gust of wind, managing to successfully knock him off his feet. A disembodied cackle echoed around his room. Scooby yelped, diving under the bed.

"Hey!" Shaggy was cut off when the mysterious force lifted him off the floor, spinning him around like he was trapped in a bear hug.

"Coach!"

He knew that voice. It haven't changed at all, after all this time.

"Phantasma!?" Shaggy gasped, as he was finally lowered to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

The ghost finally took shape, it was strange to see her all grown up. But here she was, the only thing that haven't changed was her wide, excitable grin. Her dress was replaced by a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her boots remained the same though, the only thing he could really recognize on her. "Coach! I can't believe it's you! Sibella called us about the goblin thing and she mentioned you being the Werewolf leader now and I just have to see it for myself. I'm so happy it's you!"

He would tell her to slow down, to catch her breath. But she's a ghost, the last thing she needs is to breathe. "Hey, let me get dressed and we'll like, catch up. Meet us in the dining room?"

She nodded. "Sure thing!" She then turned to Scooby to wave at him. "Hi, Scooby!" She smiled at the dog, whose nose was peeking out from under the bed. Obvious that his tail was wagging. Without another word, she ghosted into the floor leaving a puff of smoke behind.

He took a moment, starting at the spot where Phantasma disappeared. Letting out a sigh. Yeah, there is no chance in hell he is going back to bed now.

There was another breeze, this time not ghost like. His nose picking up the distinct smell of cinnamon. He turned to see a familiar figure standing on the window ledge. The morning sun casting an almost heavenly aurora through her hair. Though her frown was anything but serene.

"Shaggy." Vanna stepped down from the window. Gently grabbing his hands. A comforting gesture that he was beginning to expect from her. "I.. need to tell you the story about the Goblin King."

**End of Chapter. **

**A/N: **Hey look! Another Grimwood Girl. Three down, two to go!

Also. I think I figured out my chapter problem! Because when I tried to make a new document the last time, for some reason it told me that I couldn't. So I had to reuse a document file and just copy and past the new chapters on that. But the problem with that, or what I think is what was causing the problem, is that it wouldn't tell me that it had updated on the website. The chapters were there, but the status says that it wasn't updated.

But now, for some weird reason. It lets me make a new document. Which I think had fixed the problem. Also, I don't have to edit it to make my titles bold. It just remembers it. So I'm a happy camper. At least at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Before we start. Sorry. The rest of the Scooby Gang won't be in here. I decided to keep them out of this mess. But I also wanted the Monster Realm and some of the Grimwood Girls to really shine here.

But yeah. I usually don't tease another story partly through another one. But the sequel was going to be very different from this finished product, I just decided that this story needed to be told first. So I started all over again, and what I was working on before will be the third installment. Which sucks for me. Because more work...yay... Damn my need for world building. XD

**Chapter Five: The Spooooky Story of the Goblin King...**

They sat around the massive dining table. Which was a little too big for Shaggy's personal tastes. Beside him sat Phantasma, eating a bowl of popcorn. Well, not really eating, everything that is thrown into her mouth and "chewed" would eventually drop on the table, untouched. Not like that would be a problem with Scooby around. Vanna sat across from him, her hand reaching across the table to hold his.

Vanna squeezed his hand. "Five hundred years ago. The leaders of the different lands decided to come together to stop the evil King once and for all." She began, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Phantasma leaned in closer to Shaggy. "This is my favorite story. My pops loves to tell this story all the time, a lot of people died during that fight." Shaggy quickly shushed her. Phantasma shrugged, letting Vanna continue with her story.

"The Goblin King was a cruel and heartless leader. Some saying that he was created from pure evil. He ruled over all monsters with an iron fist, mowing down all who oppose him. The creatures of this Realm were miserable, most left out on the streets to starve. Others who tried to flee his influence was doomed to be hunted by the humans, or worse, hunted by the Goblin Armada." Vanna continued, letting go of Shaggy's hand to sit back in her chair. "Those who were made protectors of the monsters decided that enough was enough. A rebellion formed, lead by Dracula."

"Wait." Shaggy cuts her off, startled. "Dracula? Like, crazy Dracula?" He remembered Vanna briefly mentioning something like that. But it was still surreal to hear it out loud.

Vanna nodded. "The very same, he was once a good guy... But some people just cant handle immortality, I guess."

Shaggy quickly grew quiet. A new fear began to prickle in the back of his mind. He never thought about that. How immortality could effect someone. He pushed the thought away, not now. He'll deal with that later. He nodded to Vanna to continue.

"The Rebellion had found a way to banish the Goblin King away, locking him deep into the center of the earth. Many lost their lives, but the survivors came down the mountain as heroes. As long as that seal remains unbroken. There is no way the Goblin King could return to his throne. His minions, turned into stone without his magic, where they were supposed to sleep forever."

Vanna quickly grew quiet. As if she was debating on telling him something else. Shaggy reached over to pet Scooby, though he doesn't know if it was to comfort the dog or himself. "That's not the case anymore... isn't it?"

Vanna smiled weakly. "You're a lot smarter than you let on... Sibella believes that someone has the Goblin Staff. The tool that the King has used to rule over all. Probably stolen by some angry wizard or wannabe magician. The staff contains very powerful magic and we thought that it was sealed away."

Shaggy pulled Scooby a little closer to him. "They're leading the Goblins with the staff... but why?"

Vanna shook her head. "We think that they are trying to free the Goblin King."

A pause.

"What?!" A new voice squeaked from behind. Making Shaggy and Scooby jump. Though it made Phantasma squeal in delight.

The ghost flew through her chair, colliding into a very petite looking mummy. "Tanis!"

Tanis, though not a tiny and fragile as she used to be, was still pretty small compared to the others. A black wig replaced her linen ponytail to emulate her mother, a short, white linen dress and very ancient looking jewelry sat on top of her bandages. "Good to see you too..."

Behind the pair stood a very large and intimidating mummy. A big contrast to what Shaggy remembered of the girls father. Maybe because of the armor, in the same style that ancient pharaohs wore to their battles. At least somebody is ready to put up a fight.

Vanna stood up from her seat, walking around the table to greet the older mummy. "Nour. I'm glad that you are able to make it."

"It is a pleasure to see you once more, Vanna Pira." The mummy kissed the top of her hand. "It's a shame we all have to come together under such unfortunate reasons."

"I know." Vanna turned to the back of the chair that Shaggy is in, swinging it around for Shaggy to face the mummy. "Nour. I think you are already familiar with the new Alpha."

"Coach?!" Tanis gasped, Shaggy stood up so she could jump in his arms. "Oh my, this is so cool! You're really here to stay this time?"

"Of course." Shaggy picked her up easily to hug her properly. "You've grown so much! I didn't even recognize you for a second. Any of you, I didn't think I was gone for that long."

Tanis laughed, Shaggy puts her down so she could catch up with Phantasma. Nour quickly approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. When the mummy stood to his full height, he easily towered over Shaggy. Despite what he is now, Shaggy still felt a little intimidated. "Like, hello sir."

"Norville." Nour smiled under his bandages. "It is wonderful to see you again. I don't think I properly thanked you for saving my daughter from the Witch of the Web."

Shaggy shrugged. "It's no biggie, man." He looked to see Scooby get up from his spot, going over to the girls so they could shower him with affection.

"Still." Nour shook his hand. "It will be an honor to fight alongside you."

Shaggy could only nod. Not trusting his voice. Fighting. Holy... this is really happening. Isn't it? Do they have guns? Do they just have swords and shields? What's going to happen to his former students? He hopes they wouldn't take part in this fighting too. Shaggy felt another hand on his other shoulder he didn't even realize that he was starting to shake. He turned his head to face Vanna who squeezed his shoulder in a attempt to comfort him. Then back to Nour. "Yeah. Me too..."

Nour nodded, satisfied at the moment. "I will look for Rainn, we have a lot of catching up to do."

...

It took Vanna awhile to locate Shaggy again. After their last encounter in the dining hall. Shaggy had made up some excuse to disappear. She wouldn't blame him, she just barely scratched the surface of who the Goblin King is and what happened and the color was already draining from Shaggy's face.

So she was relieved to find him sitting on the roof one of the towers. It was the early afternoon, and the weather was perfect to be outside. Vanna climbed on the roof with little effort, silently taking her place next to Shaggy. He didn't bother to move much, like he hasn't noticed her. His arms were wrapped around his knees, resting his head on top. By the looks of things, he may have been here for awhile.

"Hey..." Vanna began to rub circles into his back. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah..." His voice was low, lifting his head up to stare at the view. "I just like, needed a moment, you know?"

"I get it..." Vanna leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder. "I know that you been struggling with all of this."

"It's not that I don't like being a werewolf... actually I never felt this comfortable with being in my own skin before." Shaggy uncurled himself. Leaning back to let Vanna rest on his chest. "I didn't think this through, I know I want to help. But I don't really like the whole idea of going into a war or fighting... I think you got the wrong guy."

"I don't really know a lot about werewolves. So forgive me." Vanna sighed. "But whatever force of nature or magic that chose you, it chose you for a reason. You may never know that reason. But you now have a job to do, and people will end up looking to you."

Shaggy remained silent, staring up lifelessly at the clouds above him. "I'm no good for a war... I'm not ready for all of this."

Vanna cupped his cheek, turning his head to face her. "I don't think anyone could really be ready to take on all of this. But you're not alone. You have Scooby, Rainn, your students... you have me." She smiled, her thumb gently caressing his cheek. "We're not going anywhere, you're not going into battle all by yourself." She leaned in to rest her forehead against his. "If we break out into an all out war tomorrow, you bet your ass it will be short, and we will win. As long as we have each other."

"Good." Shaggy sighed. Shoulders visibly relaxing. "I don't want to die, again. It was the worst thing ever."

Vanna chuckled warmly, kissing him on the bridge of his nose. "Over my dead body."

"Don't joke like that."

Vanna stood up, and Shaggy soon followed, taking one last look at the outdoors before adjusting her sunhat and climbing inside. "Come on. I'm going to pay my Coven a visit. Maybe they can help us with looking for the Staff."

"Right. Good idea." Shaggy crawled in after her. Still not used to being so nimble and graceful from his new instincts. Will this always feel so strange and new? Only time would tell, and he has a lot of it. "Maybe they could tell us who took it."

"Right again." Vanna smiled, taking his hand. "Let's go. We don't have all day."

Shaggy glanced back at the window one last time, before following Vanna down the hall. Behind her back he took a few calming breaths. It'll be fine. This will be fine. As long as he has Vanna by his side, everything will be okay.

Though, a nagging tingle in the back of his mind still whispered it's doubts.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Oh man, Shaggy is going to need to grow a spine if he is going to survive a war. I wonder how he is going to do that. Hhmmm

Also. I named Tanis's father 'Nour' I thought it was a really cool name and I was really excited when I found it. It means 'The Light' in Arabic. I'm probably going to use that name in other projects too. I love it so much. Lol


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ugh. I'm still having problems with my time stamp. I try to post at least two chapters a day. The chapters appear on the website, but for some reason the updated time stamp thingy wouldn't budge. I don't know that if it's just from my end. It's so frustrating. I have no clue if it even sends out alerts because of that. Maybe because I post so frequently that it glitches out? I don't know. But it's giving me a massive headache.

**Chapter Six: I'll get you my pretty... and your little book too! **

"Don't tell me this... man here is the new Alpha?" The oldest witch he had ever seen here pursed her lips, sizing up Shaggy with a disappointed glare. "You have mighty big shoes to fill, young man, the previous Alpha was a real treasure."

"Believe me." Shaggy laughed, though a bit awkwardly. Even if it was the first time someone had mentioned the previous Alpha. Wonder what happened to him? "I know."

Earlier Vanna had lead Shaggy deep into a forest, where they came across a very humble looking cottage. Who knew that it housed one of the most powerful Witch Covens that the Realm could offer. Man, and Vanna is a part of that?

"Sarah... Sarah please." Vanna took the older woman's hands. "We have to find the Goblin Kings staff."

Sarah brushed her off with a roll of her eyes. "As I am aware. The delicate field of Magic can not handle another war. But there is no way of finding the Staff. I already tried. The person who wields it now is very powerful, and know how to mask their scent."

Vanna sunk back in her chair. "Is there... anything else that can be done?"

Sarah remained quiet. Tapping her long black nails on the wooden table. Shaggy remained quiet as well, and very careful not to touch anything that may possibly turn him into a frog, or a snail, or even a large turkey.

After awhile, Sarah finally spoke up. "The Grimness Book of Records." She stood up, looking amongst the various shapes and sizes of books that were piled in on a old shelf. "There is a... secret compartment that contains the very same spell that had locked the Goblin King away. Of course it was given to Dracula for safekeeping. We should've known better."

Sarah grabbed a very old looking book, much older than the others if that was even possible. Turning to Shaggy. "The Book had made it very clear that it wants to be found. I can lock on to its call and you two could retrieve it."

Shaggy felt the color drain from his face once more, old and painful memories flashing behind his eyes. "I..."

Vanna turned to Shaggy. "That's right, you took the book with you. You would know where it is, right?"

Shaggy tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. "I..."

Vannas relieved smile quickly disappeared. "Oh no... she has it. Doesn't she?"

Shaggy sighed, adverting his eyes from the two women. "She does... she keeps it in the closet. She said that it might be useful to us one day..."

"Who are we talking about?" Sarah crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at Shaggy and Vanna. "Who has the book?"

"Googie." Vanna began, making a face of pure disgust. "Shaggy's ex."

...

Vanna held the potion in her hand. The bottle itself, just like the rest of things that Sarah owns is very old. Both Sarah and Shaggy took a step back. Vanna tried to ignore the very guilty look that Shaggy was trying to hide. "Alright." Vanna began. "Drink half the bottle. It'll take me to the location of the book. Smash the bottle at my feet, will take me back."

"Or what you see as home." Sarah corrected with a sigh. "This is not like a portal, and I only have so much. So do not mess this up." She warned. Pulling Shaggy back another step. "My magic is limited, so we must use what's left wisely. So don't come back until you have the book."

Vanna wanted to confirm to Sarah that she understood. Instead she looked at Shaggy. "Hey. I got this. I'll be back soon."

Shaggy could only nod, wrapping his arms around himself. It seems like he wasn't entirely over the whole Googie thing. Guess they need to really talk about that later, he only told her enough to change the subject. So she knows that he was holding back a whole lot more. Scooby wasn't much help either, and it was obvious that the dog was still a little upset about being kept in the dark as well. If the dog was here, he would probably want to go with her. Just so he could give Googie a piece of his mind.

"Go home." Vanna smiled warmly at Shaggy. "I'll be back soon."

With that said, Vanna uncorked the bottle, downing exactly half the contents. She felt a shift in her balance, her vision beginning to spin and blur into almost nothing.

...

The next thing she knew, she was standing outside of a smaller house in a typical suburban neighborhood. Whoever maintained the outside of the house and lawn did a passable job. Or at least possible for the neighborhood as most of the lawn and the homes around her pretty much matched. At first Vanna thought she would find herself at some sort of trailer or a more rundown house. But not really this. This looked like a home for someone. The thought of what may have happened behind those walls being a real contrast to the quiet neighborhood. The house reminded her of a wolf in sheeps clothing. Or maybe not a wolf. Honey badger? Because she was comforted by the fact that a wolf no longer lives here.

Okay. Time to get into character. Vanna breathed. She almost forgotten how. She closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. Then pushed the doorbell, taking a step back to rest her hands on her hips to strike a pose. Her uncomfortable frown was quickly replaced with a dopey grin when the door opened up to reveal a very familiar face.

Googie hasn't changed much since she had last saw her all those years ago. Though neither of them had made the effort to really talk to one another. Vanna figured that Googie wanted to concentrate on getting her and Shaggy home. Behind Vanna's fake smile, she felt a pang of regret. She thought letting them go was the best for all of them. She didn't know that Shaggy would have ended up in the middle of a lions den either way. She had to tell herself that Googie was somehow the lesser of two evils. At least with the crazy girlfriend he would have had an easier time escaping. Dracula would've thrown him into a pit.

"Hey..." Googie frowned at her, crossing her arms. "I know you. You're Dracula's girlfriend."

Right. Googie doesn't know. Good. Vanna smiled. "Right, that's me! I'm sorry to bug you, but I'm gonna need that book back."

It took Googie a moment before she understood what Vanna meant. "That dusty old thing. Sure... wait." Googie held up a hand to stop Vanna from walking in. "You're not trying to turn Shaggy back into a werwolf, are you?" As if it was still somehow her concern. Maybe to keep up with appearances? She hopes so.

Vanna still held her grin, shaking her head. "Nah, Dracy is over all of that." She lied very easily, her mind quickly trying to piece together a story. "I just need the book. The poor thing isn't feeling well and there is a recipe in there that will fix him right up!"

Googie gave her a weird look, then shrugged before disappearing down a small little hallway. Vanna breathed a sigh of relief, she thought that Googie would have gotten rid of the book by now. She took a moment to look around the small living room, and she felt a cold chill go up her spine. Her mind flashed back to some of the horror stories that Shaggy had allowed himself to share with her.

This was the house that he had lived in with Googie. This was the home they tried and failed to build together. Seeing the place in person gave his story a proper setting as it reminded her of a failed birds nest. Just past the living room. She could see the kitchen, where Googie had tried to put Scrappy in the freezer. A massive dark brown stain sat on the wall in the living room, where Googie threw a full wine bottle at him. Her eyes followed the trail down to the stain in the carpet.

Tick... tick... tick...

In the silence she could pick up the ticking of a very obnoxious cow clock from the kitchen. Shaggy had mentioned the clock several times. How horrible it had sounded when Googie had grown very quiet in her anger. The clock ticking away to the inevitable explosion.

Vanna decided to concentrate on the wall of the hallway. Trying to push those stories out of her mind. Instead she found a strange imperfection in the wall. That has been poorly filled in. The hole was a little too tall for Googie. Besides the imperfection there was another smaller hole just below it. This time Vanna felt her throat close up. Flashing back to the last story, the one event that finally made Shaggy leave.

Tick... tick... tick...

As soon as she gets home, she is going to hold her man close and never let go. Because who would hurt someone so sweet and gentle? Shaggy wouldn't even hurt a fly, and this woman here had the gull to break him down into almost nothing. No wonder he was so suspicious of Vanna at the beginning. No wonder he had a surprisingly difficult time learning to trust new people. The worst thing is that Vanna knows that there is more stories to this. That Shaggy still refused to tell her and even Scooby. Scooby! Of all people and animals, he wouldn't even confide in his best friend.

Tick... tick... tick. The sound was starting to get on her nerves. She could feel it in her chest as her own anxiety began to build up. She needs to get out of here.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Googies voice almost startled her. "You don't look so good."

"I guess I'm feeling a little sick too." Vannas grin came back quickly. Her eyes lighting up when she sees the book in Googie's hands. Finally, she can go home. To her man, to tell him how sorry she is that he had to go through all of this. Vanna could picture his easy going smile, and that adorable blush that spreads across his nose. The sound of that stupid clock a distant memory. "Ah. Groovy. Thank you so much! Dracy and I will totally send you a gift basket when we feel better."

Tick... tick... tick...

Googies eyes narrowed in suspicion, but didn't say much when Vanna snatched the book out of her hand a little too eagerly. The half formed vampire held the book to her chest. Quickly backing out the door.

"Hey. Wait a minute...'Groovy... totally'?" Googie placed her hands on her hips. Vannas grin wavered. Guess she wasn't quite done. "There is only one man I know who still talks like a stupid hippie."

Vanna's grip on the book tightened. Whoops. Guess she had picked up on some familiar language ticks from Shaggy. Man, how did she get so rusty? Or maybe it's because she was thinking of him and just wants to go back home. To get out of this pit as soon as possible. Guess she needs to brush up on her acting skills if she is going to go on these kinds of missions again. She sighed, mentally kicking herself on the little slip up. Not like it matters, she has the book. So she could talk like a stupid hippie as much as she wants.

Tick... tick... tick...

Vanna could pick up on the hint of jealously in the other woman's voice. Guess Googie was having a difficult time trying to find a new punching bag. Her mind quickly went back to their time in Dracula's Castle, how Googie would glare at her and step a little closer to her man. Even when said man was a more than a little oblivious to it. Holy... Googie somehow felt threatened by her?

Well, she should..

Vanna's grin quickly turned into a smirk. She has the book, and she has the potion that would take her back home in her pocket. "Yeah. Sorry. Guess some habits have rubbed off on me. But that's what I get when the 'stupid' hippie is currently sleeping in my bed."

(Ka-Boom.)

Vanna quickly slammed down the potion, not caring if it stains Googies carpet, if anything, she took too much joy out of the thought. She caught the beginning of an confused and outraged call before slipping into a familiar tunnel of blurred lights and sounds.

(Crackle. Crackle. Pop.)

...

Her reality shifted once more, and she found herself in the War Room. Not what she expected, but she told the bottle that she wanted to go home. She quickly spotted a familiar figure who sat at the end of the massive table in his chair. He was hunched over the table, head resting on crossed arms. He was surrounded by old papers, scrolls and maps. It seemed like he had went to work as soon as she had left to retrieve the book.

Setting the book of records on the table in front of Shaggy. Vanna leaned in to kiss him on his forehead. His troubled frown quickly softened to a smile before opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked up at Vanna, his smile disappearing. "She was still at the house... wasn't she?"

Vanna didn't say much. Kneeling down to stare into his eyes. "Look to see for yourself..." Vanna quickly felt the invasive prickle that made her skull almost tingle. It was faint, the first time she had let him in she didn't even feel it. But she now knows what to look for, though it was slightly unpleasant. It was something she could live with.

He lets out a snort, eyes blinking rapidly when he was done. "Man... you really pissed her off."

"I sure did." Vanna smirked, letting him kiss her. "As fun as that was, I'm never going back there again."

He smiled against her mouth, pulling her up on his lap. "Same. Sorry I didn't go with you. I just couldn't handle going back there."

Vanna nodded, not trusting her voice on the matter. She could hear that stupid clock in the back of her mind. She wasn't even there for more than ten minutes. "I totally get it. I'm so sorry."

Shaggy was quiet for a moment, frowning at her. "The last true Alpha died during the first Goblin War..."

Vanna's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

Shaggy smiled weakly. "I know... I get it." He pretty much figured it out himself. A true Alpha is chosen five hundred years after the death of the last one. The war that imprisoned the Goblin King was five hundred years ago. It only took him a little research here and there to confirm his suspicions.

"I'm sorry... he died while they were imprisoning the Goblin King." Vanna shook her head. "I promise that's not going to happen to you. We would never let that happen."

He took a deep breath. "I know... Thank you."

She smiled weakly. "You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." She went back to cuddling against him. Happy to have gotten pretty much everything out in the open.

Shaggy shrugged, holding her closer to show that he wasn't angry. "I was part of a famous mystery solving team. I guess I picked up on a few things other than being bait."

They both laughed, then returned to a peaceful silence, Vanna wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. It was peaceful, and for a moment she could pretend that they are not standing on the edge of war.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, I named the main witch after Sarah Ravencroft. Because I can. I like to imagine Vannas coven like a mix from the Witches from the Goblin King movie and the witches from Reluctant Werewolf. Because I like to chop things up and mix them together like a big old character soup. Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble. Gonna make me some witches, on the double! Lol

Also, again, I still didn't mean to make Googie such a terrible person in the beginning. But the more I think about that horrible, horrible name. I just get so angry for some reason. Who the HELL calls themself 'Googie'? Who? WHO?!

I know who. A poorly written character from a straight to home video cartoon from the 80's. At least Shaggy has a real name behind the kind of stupid nickname (admit it, it's kind of silly) so I can at least address him as 'Norville' when I need to be just a little more serious... Man, I think about this way too much. I really got to stop over analyzing terrible Scooby movies. If only I could use my powers for good.

Also. While writing and editing this story. I'm stuck listening to my Grandmas obnoxious cow clock. So that's where I got it from. Some days I don't notice it. But sometimes it drives me bonkers. Love you, Grandma. Even though I want to break your cow clock.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Update. The time stamp updated from the last chapter I posted. I don't know if it would do that again with this one. Maybe the website doesn't register it every time because it's really old for a website? I'm not entirely sure. I don't even know if the time stamp would update with this chapter. I guess I'm a little OCD about stuff like that. Then again, if little things like this bothers me, then I guess I don't have that many problems. So I'm just going to drop the subject, I'm sure you didn't come here to hear me complain about a stupid time stamp.

Anyhow. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for listening to my mad ramblings. Lol

**Chapter Seven: Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. **

Shaggy was busy exploring the more private and home like areas of the Grotto when Rainn barged in with Winnie on his back. Ah, so it's going to be one of those days. "Shaggy!"

Man, it is a little too early for this. Shaggy sighed. But Rainn looked like he had seen a ghost, and not the ghost of the Phantasma variety either. "What's wrong?"

Winnie slid off of her fathers back, letting Rainn take a folded up piece of paper out of his pants pocket. Probably where he got the bad news from. "Frankenstein Manor is being attacked by a small gaggle of Goblins."

Man. It is way too early for this. But Shaggy still went into what Vanna had affectionately called 'wolf mode'. If he wasn't in his human shape, his ears would have went up and became more alert. "Let's go."

Rainn nodded, quickly snapping his attention to Winnie. "Stay behind to tell Vanna and Scooby Doo where we went."

Winnie sighed. "Awe, come on pops. I want to kick some Goblin butt."

Rainn quickly grabbed Shaggy's arm, pulling him close to him. "Absolutely not."

They didn't stay long for Winnie to argue with them. As they quickly disappear in a puff of smoke, thanks to Sarah providing them with some emergency potions. As soon as he knew it, he found himself standing in the middle of the forest with Rainn's arm still around him.

From the other side of the bushes, his ears quickly picked up a commotion. The hair on Rainn's back stood up on end and Shaggy wasted no time shifting from human to his second phase. Not even caring if he tore up his shirt and the thighs of his pants. He'll still be pretty covered when he turns back. At least he hopes so, man he has to plan these better. He's going through his entire wardrobe.

"Let's go." Shaggy growled. "I have a bone to pick with these things."

Rainn sighed, but ignored the potentially bad pun. Yeah. They're werewolves. Ha.

The pair charged right into the commotion outside the old manor. The windows and doors were mostly sealed shut by very heavy looking metal bars. Though they both knew that the homemade defenses won't last long from the Goblins assault.

Shaggy launched himself onto the first Goblin he saw, though hesitated from clawing or biting into the Goblins skin too much. Instead he found it easier to toss the stunned Goblin to Rainn to finish the job.

"It's you!" One of the more familiar Goblins gasped, pulling out the crossbow from his back. "Get him!"

Shaggy found a second wave heading towards him, the sight alone nearly froze him in his spot. This wasn't good. Shaggy reluctantly prepared himself for the incoming onslaught. But was thrown off guard when Rainn charged into him.

"I got you!" Rainn flexed his claws so they would became more prominent. "No ghoulish freak will ever lay their dirty mitts on my Alpha."

Shaggy took a moment to catch his breath. "Th- thanks man." The old Shaggy would've head for the hills, the thought alone was almost embarrassing now. Embarrassing, but tempting. Shaggy crouched on the ground to charge at a few straggling Goblins. Shaggy knew that he could never really hurt any creature. Goblin or not. But the sad reality is that if he or his friends were to survive this. He has to learn how. Guess now is that time to learn.

"Retreat!" A loud shriek brought most of the creatures down. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"Cowards!" Rainn gasped out, tail wagging wildly. "I was just warming up!"

Shaggy rested a clawed hand on his friends shoulder. "I think it's a good idea to like, let them be cowards. I mean. What about the manor?"

Rainn sighed, playfully nudging Shaggy. "I guess you're right. Adam is probably going to mount our heads over a fireplace for the mess we left."

"Adam?"

"Frankenstein."

"Oh.." Shaggy remembered Vanna mentioning that Frankenstein is a family name and title more than an actual person now. Though he wasn't sure how that really worked. Maybe it was the same as the Mummy and the Wolfman or even the Phantom. He figured that it didn't make much sense to him since he was still very much an outsider.

Shaggy tried to not look at the carnage around him, wondering if this excessive violence was really that necessary. He left the spot next to Rainn, reaching through the bars and knocking on a steel door. Taking a step back, Shaggy took a moment to admire the strange, yet oddly beautiful building that is Frankenstein Manor.

At first he expected a castle out in the middle of these woods, like pretty much everything else that he had seen already. Instead he found massive mansion that looked to be built in the late eighteen hundreds instead. Behind the structure seemed to be a swamp land that reminded him of the Grimwood School. Most of the roof was missing, replaced by a massive steel tower. He wondered if that is where most of the strange science experiments would take place. Maybe when this whole Goblin thing blows over, he'll get a chance to explore it. He remembered growing up with a lot of the classic horror movies, and he never thought that he would actually be in one. Or at least one of the more cheesy and terrible horror movies that used to play in the old drive in theater back in Coolsville.

There was a moment of silence, before the door cracked open, and a familiar green face peaked through. The door slammed shut and the bars that had protected the Manor was quickly lifted. Again the door opened and a massive, broad shouldered figure stood at the entrance. The fur stood up on Shaggy's back when the Frankenstein sized him up. "You must be the new Alpha." He paused, looking around at the carnage in his front yard with a unimpressed frown. "Thank you... even though you trashed my yard. You and Rainn have saved my home."

Another figure, mostly hidden by her fathers frame stepped from the darkness of the manor. But he knew who she was and he smiled. Elsa had managed to tame her hair by wrapping it in a tight bun that sat on the top of her head. She was wearing thick rubber gloves and a pair of overalls that was hidden under her white coat. Goggles sat on top of her head. It looked as if she was in the middle of some sort of mad scientist experiment when all of this went down.

Shaggy smiled up at the owner of the Manor. "All in a days work, sir." He laughed. Trying to push past the fact that there was nothing but carnage behind him. "Like, no goblins are going to mess with anybody while we're around."

Elsa, who had stayed mostly hidden behind her father lit up when she recognized his voice. Right, he almost forgot that he didn't look like a human. "Coach? Is that you!?"

He waved sheepishly. "It is. Hi, Elsa."

This time he was prepared to catch her when she slammed into him for a bone crushing hug. Shaggy picked her up and swung her around, earning a delightful squeal from his former student. She hopped off of him, catching her beneath. "I cant believe it's you Coach! The last time I saw you, you were heading for the hills."

Shaggy awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... sorry about that."

Elsa shrugged. "Nah, no biggie, Coach. I always knew that you would come back."

Adam quickly cut them off. "There was another reason you two were called. I just didn't expect to be defending my home today."

Rainn stepped over a still cooling corpse. "It must've been good then... what is it, Adam?"

"Here..." Frankenstein said, directing them to the other side of the house. They followed him in silence, with Shaggy reaching out to gently run his fingers against the cold brick. It was slightly moist, telling him that it was raining just earlier. He wondered if these different areas have their own climate. As a thunderstorm would be perfect for a mad scientist. Interesting.

"I was showing Elsa the perimeter. The Queen had put us in charge of monitoring the borders activity." Frankenstein, or should he call him Adam? Began. "Things were normal, given the circumstances. Until we found something odd, Elsa insisted that we called for backup until... you know."

They had left the back garden, and passed a small lake. Adam then stopped in front of a strange looking plant. Shaggy narrowed his eyes at it, fur standing up on the back of his neck once more. There was something oddly familiar about it. He just couldn't think of it in that moment.

"We've noticed that some of these began to pop up around our area, and they were starting to spread." Elsa poked at the plant. Suddenly the leafy membrane peeled back and a very large eye blinked up at them. Making both Shaggy and Rainn jump in alarm. Shaggy had seen stranger things in his time here, but why did the eyeball had to look so... moist.

Rainn growled, bearing his teeth at the strange plant. "What the heck is that thing?!" He took out his claws, making a clean swipe at the stem. The eye rolled back on itself and clouded over, plopping down lifelessly on the grass. "How many are there?"

Adam surveyed the area, just incase he missed one. "We had cut down at least twelve this morning. They're an evasive species, their roots suffocating the native plant life."

Shaggy picked up the dead plant. It's cloudy eye staring at nothing now. He knew that he had seen this before. It hung just at the tip of his tongue. "Do you know how they got here?"

Adam shook his head. "No clue, Shaggy. They may have something to do with the Goblin attacks."

Shaggy turned the plant around in his hand. It's stem flopping around like a carcass. It reminded him too much of the mess they left on the property. "Do you still have the ones that you cut down."

"Yes."

Shaggy turned to face Rainn. "I'll take this to Vanna. Maybe she'll know what this is." He paused, gears turning in his mind. Right, he has to be a leader right now. "I'll like, send some of my own down here to help you harvest these things."

"Good idea." Rainn nodded approvingly. "I'll gather some troops as soon as we get back."

"Thank you." Adam nodded his head, hands resting on his daughters shoulders. "We'll let you know if anything changes."

Shaggy stood next to Rainn, who took out a glass vial that was given to them by Sarah. He waved, letting the puff of smoke shift his vision to a different wing of the Werewolf Grotto. Right, this place was so big that Rainn and his family could live here without him even noticing. Not like it bothered him, it's nice having his new friend close. Rainn's becoming like, his second in command. If he really thinks about it. But Shaggy has been doing a lot of thinking lately, and to be frank, he's tired of thinking. He just wants to hide in bed, or eat something. Or both. Most likely both.

Rainn stepped away from Shaggy. "See you around, I'll look for volunteers for Frankenstein. Then I'm going to check to make sure everything is good for The Howling."

There's that phrase again. Shaggy tossed the dead plant over his shoulder, shifting back to his human from. "The Howling? I been hearing that a lot."

Rainn looked at him. "Oh?" Then it hit him. "Oh! Forgive me. You wouldn't know what that is." He took a moment, and it was obvious that he was struggling to try to describe it. Maybe thats why Vanna didn't know a lot about werewolves. Maybe it's something that just went unspoken between all of them. "It's like... um... A cross between a baptism and a coronation. But not really, I don't know. It's not crowning you to be king of anything because you're already our leader... it's like... gah. It's like you're following the path of the first werewolf." Rainn's ears went flat against his head. "You'll see, your instincts will show you. If that makes sense."

He guess it did. But it only left Shaggy with a bunch of other questions. "I like, think I get it..." For now he'll just have to deal with that explanation. Though it didn't entirely sold him on it. By the way they treat it, it seems like the Howling is a pretty big deal. Path of the first werwolf? Shaggy never really thought he was that important.

Shaggy felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Rainn smile down at him. "You'll get it." His newest friend said. "I promise you will."

Shaggy felt a little better because he had some answers to his questions. But for now, he just wants to drop this gross plant thing off and hug Scooby and Vanna. It's been a long day, and he needs a hug... and a bath. In whatever order.

**End of Chapter **

**A/N:** Oh boy! I think pretty much all of you had figured out what's going on. But don't spoil anything in the reviews. Pretty please. Just sit back and let these characters simmer in their own problems for a little while and let any of the new readers catch up. Please and thank you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Yeah. This is a... chapter. Um. Have fun.

**Chapter Eight: ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯ Well that could've gone better. **

Vanna was startled when a slimy, disgusting plant thing was draped on the desk she was sitting at. She closed the book in her hand, looking up at Shaggy like he had personally offended her entire family. "What... is that thing?!"

Shaggy shrugged. "I don't know. But I swear I saw it somewhere."

Vanna stared at the plant, disgusted at the sight of the cloudy eyeball. "Where did you even find it?"

Shaggy began to look around at the legions of books that were out on display. "At Frankenstein Manor, like, they been popping up like weeds."

Vanna picked up a pen, gently prodding at the plant. "That's not good..." She then went to the Grimness Book of Records that sat proudly on its own pedestal. "Maybe we can try to find it in here."

Shaggy stared at the plant, the slime looked as if it would stain the desk as it began to rapidly decay. Didn't they just kill it less than an hour ago? "Well, we better find out what it is, because it really doesn't want us to find out."

Vanna quickly flipped through the pages of the book, her frown deepening the more she struggled to identify the plant. "It's decomposing at a faster rate, this isn't a normal plant."

Shaggy laughed. "Well yeah, it has a giant eye. I think it's far from normal."

Vanna glared at him from behind the book. Closing it and placing it back on the pedestal. "Maybe Sarah could identify it."

"Maybe." Shaggy sat down in a large chair. Leaning back into the cushions with a sigh. "We fought a bunch of those goblin things at the Manor. Adam thinks that they have something to do with this plant thing."

Vanna continued to poke at the eyeball with a pen. Suddenly she flinched, taking several steps back with a gasp. "Oh my- the eye- it's splitting!"

The pair could only watch as the lifeless membrane of the plants eye spit across itself. Revealing a slimy, lumpy pod in the center. Vanna quickly made her way around the desk, standing by Shaggy with a protective arm around his. "Holy smokes! I think it just gave birth!"

Shaggy gave her an odd look, but didn't argue. He was just as clueless as she is. "We can't keep it here. I don't like, want a bunch of these plants around my home."

That and he didn't want to have that persistent nagging in the back of his mind. Where did he see these?! This will be the death of him, he just knows it.

"We'll get this seed pod back to Adam. We need a real lab to properly study this thing." Vanna looked around the room, setting on scooping it into a old looking cookie jar. "We got to work fast before this thing pops."

She was cut off when a loud, shrill scream made them both jump. Scooby was the first to run in, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "Raggy! Raggy!" Out of habit the dog jumped up into his friends arms. Raggy, rant, rant!"

Shaggy looked over at Vanna before looking at Scooby. He wanted to keep the dog out of this as much as possible. But he guess he has no choice now. "Rant?"

Winnie was next to run in. Eyes wide with panic and a little bit of anger. "Coach! There was a weird eyeball plant peeping in my bedroom window. Kill it! Kill it!"

Shaggy felt his stomach sink in realization. So much for the effort to stop these things from spreading. "Oh no..."

Winnie pointed out of the room. "They just been popping up everywhere, like creepy spy plants! They're so gross!"

Shaggy looked over at Vanna. "I'll send more to clean up this mess." Spy plant? He looked at the limp plant and the seed pod in the cookie jar. "Spy plant..." Where did he hear that from?!

Vanna looked amongst the bookshelf. Possibly on the same train of thought as him. "Spy plant..." She repeated. Her fingers tracing across the spines of the book, until she pulled out a lightly colored book. She flipped through the pages quickly, finally finding what they are looking for. "The Venus Spy Trap." She read out loud. "A plant that is physically connected to a single crystal ball, owned by the master who planted them." Vanna slammed the book shut in a grand display of finality, as if she had caught someone red handed. "Thank you, Winnie."

Winnie shrugged. "You're welcome, I guess..." She looked up at Shaggy. "Coach... what's wrong?"

All the color has drained from his face, his grip on Scooby a little too tight to be comfortable. The dogs ears folded against his head. Recognizing the look of panic on his face. "Raggy?"

Silence.

"Revolta..."

"Revolta?" Winnie looked confused. "What about her, she's dead."

Shaggy looked down at her. Shaking his head. "I know... I know..." He could hear Fred's voice in the back of his head 'no body, no crime' or something like that. He could also clearly hear his 'gang, we got ourselves a mystery' too. The memory made him smile a little, already feeling a little nostalgic.

He'd give anything to go home.

Vanna picked up the plant, the jar and the book. "I'm going to take these to Sibella. If there is a chance that it is Revolta. Then we are in more trouble than we thought."

Both Shaggy and Scooby didn't know much about the Witch of the Web. They only came across her once when they stopped her from kidnapping the girls. If Vanna's reaction was this serious, they never fully understood how much of a threat she was.

The half formed vampire began to quickly pack the stuff into a large leather bag. Before she left, she went to kiss her man goodbye. "I'll be back soon. You guys should burn these plants just to be safe."

Shaggy smiled. "What would I do without you?" Ignoring the dramatic gagging noise that Scooby made to make Winnie laugh. "Be safe out there."

Vanna glanced over her shoulder to smirk at him. "Always."

...

Sibella looked as if she had aged an entire century when Vanna presented their findings. "Revolta?" She covered her mouth with her hands. "Are you sure?"

"Shaggy looked as if he had seen a ghost." Vanna sighed. Resting her hands on her lap. "We need to get Phantasmas father to look for her spirit."

Sibella dragged a dark purple nail down the picture of the Spy plant. "You know he doesn't like to be disturbed. He couldn't even make it to see his own daughter while she was at Grimwoods. Her uncle had to play the part of her guardian."

Vanna tapped her own nails onto the wooden table. "I know. But we don't have much choice. If it is Revolta..."

Sibella suddenly stood up. Biting her thumbnail, a nervous tick that she had picked up from her surrogate mother. "Right. I'll make the proper arrangements, and I'll call Phantasma."

Vanna smiled, happy that she wasn't in Sibella's stylish heels right now. "Then I'll just drop these plant parts with Frankenstein. I'm sure he's dying to take something apart."

"I bet he is..." Sibella smiled. But then stopped. "Do you.. sense that?"

Vanna turned around in her chair, looking around the room at whatever Sibella was looking at. "Sense what?"

Sibella practically floated towards one of the windows, swinging the wood panels open to look out. "I feel like we're being watched."

"Oh no..."

Sibella looked down to find a large plant eyeball looking up at her. She gasped, and then got angry. "Guards!"

Two very large bats flew in the room, perching themselves on a equally as intimidating stone gargoyles. Sibella turned on her heels, dramatically pointing out the window. "We have ourselves a plant problem, claw out those eyeballs. I don't want any peeping ficus on my property."

"As you wish, your highness." They spoke in unison, flying out of the window with a glass rattling screech. Sibella didn't need to look out to see that her orders were carried out down to the letter. With a satisfied smirk reminiscent of her father, she sat back down on her throne.

Vanna laughed softly to herself, despite the grim situation they were in or the brief reminder of Dracula. Sibella was her own woman now, and that was something she was incredibly proud of. "Now then, what were we doing?"

Sibella tapped her finger on the arm of her throne. "I'll send for Willow to do a survey of our territory. It'll take too long for Adam and Elsa to do it on foot and I fear that we are running out of time..."

Just as she said that, a strange rumble disturbed the ancient stone that made up the castle. Vanna stood up on her own seat. "What was that?!"

The ground itself began to shift, making Vanna loose her balance. Sibella quickly joined her side, looking around the room and up to the rattling ceiling. "Gather the papers, they're too precious to lose!"

...

Shaggy stared down at the pile of lifeless plants. A wildly burning torch in his hand. Rainn soon joined him, another plant in his hand.

"We have been underestimating our enemy." Rainn said, resting his clawed hand on Shaggy's back. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, though it didn't do much for his nerves. "I'll have this place scrubbed clean before the end of the night."

Rainn watched as Winnie, in her final phase drag a massive heap of dead plants into the pile. She grinned, tail wagging. Her father smiled at her, full of pride. Winnie is and always will be at the top of her game. No matter what they're doing. "Ah. Seems like it was yesterday when she discovered that she could shift. Happiest puppy I've ever seen."

Shaggy smiled at him. "Cute. But don't tell Winnie I told you that. If I remember correctly, she hates being called cute."

Rainn laughed, playfully smacking Shaggy on the back, years ago the force alone would've knock him over. "You better believe it." Rainn smiled at Winnie. "That's my girl."

The happy moment didn't last long. As Shaggy felt something flash behind his eyes, and a horrible feeling of wrongness settled into the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. Rainn watched as the color drained from his new Alphas face once more. "Shaggy?"

Shaggy remained quiet, eyes wide and staring off into nothing. Something was wrong. He could feel it, his new instincts practically screaming into his ears.

Scooby was next to join him, leaning against Shaggy in an attempt to comfort him. His paws were stained green from digging up roots. Shaggy reached down to scratch the dogs ears but didn't say anything else. He couldn't. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest, and by the way Rainn's ears twitched, it was loud enough to be heard by the werewolves incredibly sharp hearing. Or maybe it was an Alpha thing, like his followers could just sense that their leader is feeling off.

Finding the ability to move his legs once more, Shaggy quickly left. The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach growing worse by the minute. "I need to find Vanna, something is wrong..."

Rainn caught up with him while Scooby struggled to keep up with the super powered werewolves. "What is?"

Shaggy didn't have a way to vocalize the horrible sinking feeling in his body. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong. It's Vanna. It has to be Vanna. He has to find Vanna. He has to find her now. "The castle- we need to get to the castle!"

Rainn quickly sprinted ahead of him. "Hang on, it'll take us awhile to get there on foot but it's near enough not to use a potion." Shaggy watched as Rainn disappeared around a pillar, the roar of a very loud engine following soon after. A brightly painted car pulled up in front of him. Rainn opening the door to the passenger seat. "Get in!"

Shaggy and Scooby didn't think much jumping in the car. But sitting back in familiar seats quickly brought back memories of kicked up dirt on a race track. "You kept the Werewolf Wagon?" Shaggy looked a little uncomfortable in the seat. Rainn quickly floored the gas pedal, sparks coming out of the oversized exhaust pipes.

Rainn smirked at his new friend. "Of course, its a beautiful machine. I believe everyone got rid of theirs as it was a technology that they were not very familiar with. But I couldn't part with the Wagon."

Shaggy let the uncomfortable feeling pass. As long as he isn't behind the wheel of this thing, he doesn't really care. Dracula isn't here anymore, so it's not like he would be forced to take part in such a stupid race. But he can appreciate how they're practically flying down the road. Even if it made Scooby bounce around like he weighed like nothing in the back. "I can see why."

They made some pretty good time. Rainn slamming the breaks when Dracula's Castle came into view.

"Looks fine to me." Rainn looked over at Shaggy. Who still remained very pale, though some of the tensions left his shoulders. "What do you think..."

All three of them jumped in their seats when the ground around them began to rumble. Looking on in horror as they had made it just in time to see Dracula's Castle erupt in a massive ball of fire and falling debris.

"VANNA!"

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N: **There was going to be more to this chapter. But I'm going to cut it short because I am the real monster here. :)

Also. I tweaked a few details about the Grimwood movie. So that it would fit the context of the story. It's for a good reason. That you'll see later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Spoiler alert. This chapter is sadddd.. **

Shaggy's heart was pounding loudly in his ears by the time he had made it to what remained of Dracula's Castle. Behind him Rainn began to shout at a few of the surviving guards to start digging. Their Queen was in there. Vanna was in there.

"Vanna! Sibella!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Lunging at a pile to start digging himself. Not caring if the twisted metal and the still red hot stone nipped at his skin. Behind him Scooby began to frantically sniff the air and the ground around him. Trying to pick up anything familiar in the air through the falling ash. Rainn soon joined his Alpha in digging at the various piles.

On the other side of the rubble, there was a loud crash. A inhuman bat shriek bought their attention towards them. Shaggy leapt over the pile to find the source of the cries. There was a massive pillar pinning down a very singed trap door. One of the bat guards was clawing at the pillar in a panic. "The Queen! The Queen is in there!"

"Hang on." Shaggy dug his fingers under the stone as best as he could, though with his inhuman strength alone, he could only get it a few inches off the ground. This was no car. Though this once elaborate and beautifully constructed castle could now be mistaken for a junk yard. "Rainn!" Shaggy called over his shoulder. "Help me!"

It took much effort than both werewolves care to admit, but they manage to roll the massive stone pillar away from the trap door. Shaggy didn't hesitate to rip off the destroyed wood of the trap door. Revealing a familiar face. Sibella. Shaggy felt a little relived to see that his old student was okay. Though very shaken up.

"Thanks Coach." Sibella took his hand, pulling her out of her hiding spot. "It was absolutely terrible. The ground was shaking and all the sudden there was this horrible explosion... we manage to get to the safe room..." She gasped. "But Mother went back for the Book of Records."

His moment of relief was replaced by the terrible pang of terror. Shaggy couldn't remember the last time he was so scared that he had to fight hard to stop his body from shaking. He quickly guided Sibella to Rainn. "Take her back to the Grotto. Tell the others that she is okay and lock everything up!"

"What about you?" Rainn wrapped his arms around Sibella, shielding her from any potential danger that may still be lurking around.

Shaggy pushed passed him. "I'm going to keep looking for Vanna. She has to be in here somewhere, we have to get her out."

Rainn opened his mouth to say something that may had deterred him from his search. But he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Not for his sake, but for Shaggy's. "Yes, Sir..."

He didn't give much of a goodbye, barely registering that they had even left him alone. But he was grateful that Scooby had remained by his side in the search for Vanna. Deciding to only focus on the search itself then what he might find. This is Vanna, she is a survivor. She has to be alive.

Please... let her still be alive.

Both Shaggy and Scooby kept digging into several different piles of debris. Neither of them stopping despite the bleeding palms and the soot that stained their clothes and skin. Shaggy wiped his eyes with the back of his palm, not caring if he smeared the blackened ashes across his eyes and cheek. The smoke from the still burning wood stung his nose, and irritated his throat. He coughed, looking over at Scooby who was having the same problem. "Scoob. Wait by the gate, I don't want you to get hurt too."

Scooby looked up from what he was doing and shook his head, narrowing his eyes in determination. Shaggy almost forgot that the dog could be just as stubborn as he is. "No. Raggy. Re're in ris rogether."

Shaggy sighed, already defeated. "I know... but I can't..." The harsh reality swept over him like ice water. Scooby can't be here. Scooby can't be anywhere near here, not just in these ruins. But anywhere in the Monster Realm. "I don't want to lose you... too." He should've left Scooby with Fred or his parents. Of course he would miss his best friend dearly, but its the price he was willing to pay for Scooby's safety. How could he even think that he could protect his friend. He couldn't even protect..

"Raggy." Scooby's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Rere in ris rogether." He repeated. Licking his friends cheek to show that he meant it. "Rorever. Rike it or rot."

Shaggy pushed the dog away with a weak smile. "I know, Scoob. I love you."

"Rove you roo." Scooby's ears then picked up something, and it didn't take long for Shaggy to hear it too. They both quickly got back up onto their feet and headed into a singular direction.

Pushing a pile of fallen and blackened wood, Shaggy felt his breath caught in his throat. There, under a pile of rubble a very pale arm stuck out. "Vanna!" Shaggy cried out, pushing away the rubble and fallen beams with a new surge of strength. "Hang on! I'm here... I'm here!"

It didn't take long for the rest of Vanna to be uncovered, a long and twisted metal pipe speared her to the tile. Impaling her through the chest. Breaking the metal from the floor, he gently cradled the frail and very still woman in his arms close to his chest. "Vanna.. no... please."

He dragged his thumb across her cheek in an attempt to wipe some of the dirt and blood away. But no hand came to swat at him, she remained slack jawed, eyes half lidded. Staring off into nothing.

"Vanna..." He tried again, repressing a sob that tried to escape his chest. "Vanna please don't do this to me. I need you here. I need you..."

Nothing.

"Vanna... VANNA!" Shaggy screamed, trying to shake her awake. But he still got nothing, his desperate cries growing louder until it had blended into a mournful howl.

From behind Scooby whimpered. Then growled, when a disembodied chuckle disrupted their moment. Shaggy looked back to see Scooby's fur standing up, teeth bared at another figure that flew overhead. A familiar shape, one that brought back the same feeling he got when he first saw the Venus Spy Traps. No. It couldn't be.

"Norville..." The figure came into view. "Ah Norville. It's fitting to know that you'll be here to witness the end as well. Revenge, oh how delicious it will be."

"Revolta..." He knew it. He just knew it, his instincts had proven itself once again. But he couldn't concentrate much on that, as a feeling of burning hot rage made his vision go red. He felt his hands quickly shift into claws, his teeth sharpening. "I knew it was you..."

Shaggy didn't waste any time, shifting into his first phase. Leaving Vanna to viciously charge at the cackling witch. Revolta then pulled out a strange, demonic looking rod out of nowhere. She swung it over her head, casting a harsh beam of purple light at Shaggy. "Look! Witness my great power and kneel!"

The beam of magic forced Shaggy back as a human, making him fall on his knees. The beam grew stronger, the force pushing him further into the ground as Revolta grew closer. Scooby didn't hesitate to lunge himself at the witch. Making her swing her wand, smacking Scooby and sending him flying across the ruins. The dog landed with a painful whimper.

"Scooby!" Shaggy cried out in panic. Making him stand up against the harsh magic that was holding him down.

Revolta grinned down at Shaggy. "Impressive. But I only need the book for my master in this moment. Not your head on a platter. So you're mine to play with some more." Revolta flew up into the air. Balancing on her broom to hold up the staff and the book. Before she could say anything else, a arrow flew by her, almost piercing her shoulder. She turned to see a small mummified girl, bow and arrow in her hand.

"Not today, Revolta!" Tanis cried out, shooting another arrow at the witch.

"Not ever again!" Elsa soon joined her, slingshot in hand as she launched several rocks in the witches direction with a near perfect aim.

Lastly Winnie joined them, a massive rock in hand. But she didn't get a chance to throw it as they watched the witch fly away. Book and staff still in her power. Tanis quickly jumped down what remained of a wall, running to embrace Scooby who was limping towards them.

Knowing that Scooby was going to be fine. Shaggy quickly returns to Vanna, cradling her agains his chest once more. No longer fighting the tears rolling past his cheeks and landing on her still face. "I'm so sorry..." He leaned in to kiss the space between her eyes. "I love you... I love you so much..."

There was a pause, before he picked up the slightest movement from under him. He looked down to see a once slacked mouth twitch.

"S- Shaggy..."

...

Sara stared over the still form of Vanna while pinching the bridge of her nose. Her youngest member of her coven barely hanging on by a thread, Shaggy was lucky that he had gotten there in time, and she was lucky that the metal pipe missed her heart. But there was only so much magic could do for her in a time like this, especially when it was practically nonexistent now thanks to Revolta.

Behind her, Vanna's annoying werewolf squeeze just couldn't get the hint. "There has to be something. Please..." Shaggy looked up at her, large red orange eyes sore from the smoke of the castles remains.

Sarah sighed, a bit too dramatically for Shaggy's liking. But the man was too desperate to say much of anything that might deter her from helping them. Sara went over to her cauldron, grabbing several ingredients off the shelves around it. "I can put her in a deep sleep, where time would no longer effect her body. It'll prevent her inevitable death. But it wont heal her."

Sarah paused. Stepping away as a thick smoke leached from the pot. Landing in her hand in a thick, sparkles smoke before settling into a potent sleeping powder. She didn't wait to gently blow on the strange powder, making its way to Vanna. "There is only one thing that could save her now... but it is in the Field of Fairies, and unfortunately it is under Revolta's control. We have no way of getting to it."

Shaggy stood up from his chair. "Well, what is it?"

Sarah ghosted over to another shelf, pulling out a scroll. When unraveled it revealed a very old drawing of a fountain. "This statue marks holy grounds. Protected by the Fairies. The Tears of Airmid that's produced by the fountain holds divine magic. The most powerful of its kind. Of course such powerful magic is well hidden away, those who guard it swore their life to protect it." She paused. "Revolta has no need for it, as she could resurrect her army with the Goblin King's Staff."

Shaggy looked down to Vanna's still face. Now more at peace, than in pain. Now he could just tell himself that she was only sleeping. "If we're able to free them from Revolta. Would they agree to heal Vanna?"

Sarah shrugged. "It's a possibility. One that you have no choice to rely on. Until then, she sleeps."

He glanced over his shoulder at the witch. "How will I wake her up?"

She laughed, putting the scroll away. "You know all those little fairytales and bedtime stories the humans will tell their offspring to shut them up. You have to kiss her." She waved Shaggy off. "Now get her out of my cottage. Magic is weak, and I can't concentrate on finding a way to revive it with a half dead body on my table."

Shaggy glared at Sarah's back. But thanked her anyway, gathering up Vanna's limp, but mostly healed body in his arms. "Just get to end the war." He whispered to Vanna, cradling her close to his chest. "End the war, find the fountain. Then you'll come back to me." He brushed a strand of hair away from her peaceful face. Sibella and the other girls did a good job cleaning her up, even though Vanna cant feel much of anything right now. He still wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

"End the war." He repeated, like it was the most simple thing to ever be conceived. "I can do that..."

...

**-Three Years Later- **

He stood amongst the wreckage that used to be the far left wing of the Grotto. No one was hurt, thankfully. But this was far from the straw that broke the camels back. Norville took a deep, calming breath, letting a harsh breeze comb through his hair. There was a storm in the distance, so his men will have to take cover soon.

His ears picked up the sound of heavy paws on soil. Though he didn't need to look up to know that it was his second in command. Rainn gently brushed against Norville, not daring to lay a hand on his shoulder like how he used to. "We successfully moved the troops out. They're hiding in the old catacombs."

The Alpha was quiet. Looking amongst what remained of his home. "Vanna?" He looked over at Rainn, though his expression didn't change. It made the other werewolf uncomfortable, Norville's eyes were dull, almost lifeless. A drastic change since he stopped going by his old nickname. 'Shaggy' was a memory now. One that was buried amongst the ruins and entombed with Vanna Pira.

Rainn nodded. "She still sleeps. We sealed her away in the vacant mausoleum you found. She's safe."

"Good." Was all that Norville said. Turning to leave Rainn. "Inform Sibella that everyone is safe for now."

Rainn looked up at the sky, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. "The Harvest Moon will be among us soon. A good moon, a good opportunity for your Howling."

Norville paused, sighing heavily through his nose. "We don't have time for that. I'm needed here."

Rainn kept up with him easily. "Hey, you still need to go through that. You've been putting it off for years now."

Norville didn't turn back to face him, he just kept going. "Not until I send Revolta back under the rock she crawled out of."

It was Rainn's turn to sigh. Wisely dropping the subject for now. Norville was grateful for that. Maybe he'll drop it completely if he was lucky enough. Like anyone would hold a blessing for someone like him, not after everything that he had done.

The gate to the old cemetery was already opened by the time they got there, the metal swinging lazily in the wind. Rainn caught it, slamming it shut behind them. Norville nodded to a pair of first phase werewolves who sat on a couple of old tombstones. Guard duty looked incredibly boring and he was glad that he never had to do it.

Norville didn't think twice, swinging open an old wooden door and climbing down a flight of stairs into the inky blackness. To think that he would be scared of something so comforting and almost peaceful like the old catacombs. That's why he picked the place, the dead doesn't bother his soldiers, the dry and lifeless bones watching over them as they sleep.

His eyes spotted the first torch with Winnie standing by it. She smiled, waving her hand at her Alpha. "Coach! All's well over here."

This time he couldn't fight back a small smile. Pulling her into a half hug. "Good job, solider. You're dismissed for the evening."

Winnie nodded, giving Rainn a brief hug before disappearing into the darkness. "She wants to fight, she talks about it all the time."

Norville shook his head. "Not if I could help it."

Rainn smiled. "Thank you for that. I don't think she really understands what's out there."

Norville turned a sharp corner, hand tracing across the carvings on the walls. "I plan to keep it that way. She can help at the camp." He could only wish that he was able to do the same with his other former students.

They fell into silence again, finally reaching a large room that had recently been cleaned out. There sat a large table that had been salvaged from the old War Room from the Grotto. There, Nour sat at the end. Waiting impatiently for the others to return.

"It took you two long enough." The Pharaoh dropped one of his curved swords onto the table. "Tanis was prepared to go after you two. You know how she is."

If he would pick which of the Grimwood girls that had changed the most during these years. It would be Tanis. The little mummy had taken everything a little too seriously for a girl her age. Even becoming a bodyguard for Scooby. He felt a little guilty for using that to rest more easily at night, knowing that there is someone who was watching Scooby Doo like a hawk. He only wished that it wasn't the girl. Especially when he would sometime go weeks without seeing Scooby. Not like his friend would even recognize Norville now.

The Alpha sat in his respected chair, finger tracing over a map. "Any news about Adam and Elsa?"

"No. Still no traces of them yet." Nour crossed his arms, glaring at the map that Norville was studying. "Also, nothing on the borders had budged since the last stakeout. Whatever Revolta has planned, she's taking her sweet time."

Norville smirked. "Or we're slowing her down."

Nour returned the gesture, chuckling. "That too. You have been a pain in her side for quite some time now."

Norville's smirk quickly faded. "So we still haven't gotten a clear view on the Fairies?"

Nour could only shake his head. "I am sorry."

Norville rolled up the map, tucking it under his arm. "I'm going to take this to the mausoleum. Please don't disturb me..."

Nour and Rainn only nodded. Letting the Alpha disappear into the darkness.

...

"Raggy?"

Scooby stuck his nose through the bars of the mausoleum. Vanna was sealed away in a stone coffin. She didn't need air or anything like that. It was like someone had held up a remote to her and pressed pause.

His friend was sitting on top of the stone coffin, map balancing on his lap, candle sitting beside him. He was whispering something quietly to the coffin. The closer the dog got, the more of the hush conversation that he understood.

"-We don't know what's going on with the Field of Fairies..." Norville reached down to stroke the lid of the coffin he was sitting on. "But I have scouts poking around at Revolta's established boarders for a weak point. The Fairies are a source of Magic and she knew that... now things are running really thin for us." He paused, a slight hitch in his voice. "It's like she is trying to starve us."

"Raggy?" Scooby repeated. His friend had changed so much, sometimes the dog has to remember that Shaggy was still under all that armor and the war hardened frown.

Norville was brought out of his train of thoughts. Smiling slightly at Scooby. "Where is your little bodyguard?"

The dog shrugged, or at least his version on it. "Ri'm fine. Rooking for rou." The dog sat next to the stone tomb where Vanna slept, leaning against it softly like he would've done when she was still with them. "Ri'm worried."

"Worried?" Norville raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Scooby? Did you see anything strange."

"No." Scooby shook his head firmly. "Worried arout rou"

"Worried about me?" The Alpha repeated, frowning at his friend. "You don't need to, I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all."

The dog didn't look very convinced, even when Norville managed to feign a genuine smile at the dog. Maybe it wasn't very convincing because Norville didn't fully believe it himself. How could he be fine? He had led several of his fellow creatures of the night to their own demise. He had written letters to families that their child would not be coming home. He had mourned with grieving widows and had taken the blame from angry children. Of course he isn't fine. Because as long as this stupid war continues on, he'll never see the love of his life again.

Even if this war does come to an end. He knew that the 'Shaggy' that Scooby wants to see may never come back. He's never going to be the same again. Even if he puts back on the oversized shirt and bellbottoms. Or let his hair run wild and say stupid hippie words like 'groovy'.

Norville didn't voice the spiraling ball of emotion that he kept behind the increasingly fake smile he wore. Instead he gently scratched behind Scooby's ears. Something that he has always done to show the dog that he is still loved. "As long as I have you, I'll be just fine."

Scooby went to lay his head on his best friends lap. "Ri miss rou."

He continued to pet his best friends head. Blinking away the strangest burning sensation in his eyes. "Yeah."

**End of Chapter. **

**A/N:** Man, what is it with me and traumatizing the main characters? Anyhow. I believe I'm past the halfway mark. So it wont be long now. This story isn't as long as the first one. My sequels tend to be shorter.

Also. A lot of the attention for the Grimwood girls will mostly be on Winnie and Tanis. Because Winnie is a werewolf (so that just makes the most sense) and Tanis is my favorite Grimwood Girl. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Guess we're going to have to reintroduce ourselves to Shaggy, now going by the name Norville. War does that to a person.

On a brighter note. We're a little over half way through! Yay! I was going to write about the last three years of fighting, but I decided to leave that for the imagination. That and I wanted some things to be left unsaid. At least for now. Hint hint. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. Poke poke. Slap slap.

**Chapter Ten: Of course you realize... **

"Again!"

Rainn roared, charging at his Alpha. Norville held up his sword, effectively blocking the attack and kicking Rainn to the ground again. He twisted his sword in his palm. It's steel reflecting in the morning light that streamed through the ruins of the Grotto.

Rainn quickly recovered. His own blade in hand. The leather of his armor badly scratched, he knelt, tail swishing anxiously behind him. Norville easily shifted into his second phase, becoming much larger than Rainn. A sight that their enemy has seen very often now. His armor, a mixture of leather and metal shifting to accommodate his size. The style was reminiscent of a heavily modified Greco Roman Solider. Though he chose to keep his legs covered with thick, dark brown cotton fabric when he was in his human and his first phase form. His chest plating was made from thick dark brown leather, that had a very old and long forgotten language, along with a glyph of the full moon. The arm and leg guards and the boots matching the leather. Polished bronze sat on top of his shoulders and parts of the breast plating.

Though the armor resembled what the other werewolves would wear, Norville did have the option of a scarlet cape to drape around his shoulders that reached the back of his ankles, held by a gold medallion. A symbol of the power that was given to him. Though Norville never felt comfortable in the cape. Choosing to almost blend seamlessly into the rest of the army and match Rainn. The only thing that made him stood out was the thin gold trim around the leather arm and leg guards. A compromise, because it turns out fighting to ditch the the heavily symbolic and traditional cape was an uphill battle. Like avoiding the Howling... making him wonder if he was more of a burden than an actual leader.

The only thing that Norville really liked about his armor was that it didn't take much of the Magic to enchant it. Protecting his modesty when he turns back into a human. It was better than destroying his entire wardrobe. It was how Rainn was able to keep most his clothes intact. Norville wished he would've known about it sooner. Though he only had his armor protected, it's the only thing he ever wore nowadays. So he didn't bother to waste any of the Magic on old clothes.

"Again!" Norville ordered, bracing his body for impact. Rainn did just that, raising his sword in the air. When they first started to train, it was way too easy to knock the Alpha on his ass. Now Rainn was lucky that he could even get close. The chosen Second's chest swelled with pride. From a stone wall, Winnie cheered both of them on. Always excited to see two of her favorite people duke it out in the ruins.

"Again!" Norville barked, and Rainn knew that it was almost time to call it quits. Things have been quiet on the enemy front. Though the moment of peace was welcome. It made plenty of folks nervous. It was around these times that Norville had lost the most sleep. Often standing guard over Vanna's makeshift tomb by himself to try to subdue his growing suspicion and anxiety.

Rainn growled when he was knocked back again. Norville stood over him again. Instead of attacking he held out his hand to help his friend up. The Second smiled. "You're getting too good for me, boss. You might need to upgrade your sparring partner."

Norville shook his head, shifting back into a human. His legs glowing slightly when the torn pants and boots repaired itself. "I'm quite happy with what I got."

The three left the makeshift arena, making the quiet walk to the catacombs. Eyes trained on every suspicious shadows and potentially misplaced plant they see.

They reached the entrance to the cemetery. Only to find a single very nervous werewolf. The catacomb door wide open. When he spotted the trio, he stood up straighter. "Sir!"

Norville glared at him, leaning in to make eye contact with the shorter soldier. "What's going on?"

"We were forced to establish camp somewhere else, Sir." The soldier stared at his feet. Ears back to show that he wasn't a threat. "Nour moved us to the forest.

"The forest?" Norville growled. Standing back and crossing his arms. "Show us."

"Yes sir."

...

When they got there, Nour was pacing impatiently in front of a very large tent. He growled when he spotted them. "Norville!"

The man in question didn't waste any time, Nour not even having the decency to flinch when he got close to his face. "Why did you move my army?!" Norville growled, it was obvious that he was holding back from strangling the Pharaoh. "These aren't undead mummies you're messing with here, these are my men, and they are vulnerable out here!"

"We had no choice." Nour reached to pull a familiar lifeless plant out of a cotton satchel that rested on his hip. "We found a bunch of these lining the cemetery. The safety of the catacombs has been breached." Before Norville could ask any more questions, Nour raised his hand to stop him. "Before you ask, yes we moved Vanna's sarcophagus. She's in here. She makes a very lovely table." The Pharaoh sounded bitter, it told Norville that the mummy was growing tired of protecting a nearly dead body. The mummy lifted the flap of the tents entrance to reveal a stone coffin sitting at the end of the tent. Several books and piles of papers sat on top, a long with a few lit candles dripping its wax down the side of the lid.

Norville glared, but felt a sense of relief to see the stone that holds his beloved was unscathed. It was a small comfort, it was all that he needed. "Good... good."

Nour sat down in his chair. A gaudy gold plated thing that came straight from the desert where he and Tanis hailed. "If you and half your command are going to disappear for awhile. At least inform us. You know how things are around here now..." Nour didn't even need to mention Tanis again. No. Norville already felt guilty enough.

Norville suspected that Nour was starting to get tired of lecturing him. It was like he was talking to a stubborn teenager than an actual war general. Norville frowned. "Forgive me, we didn't mean to stay out this late."

Nour was quiet, sighing heavily through the bandages on his face. "You can't run away forever, Norville. No matter where you go, this burden will always follow you." The mummy stood up, standing close to him. It had been years since the Alpha felt intimidated by the Mummy. But that never stopped Nour from trying anyway. The Pharaoh continued. "Leadership is hard. I know. But avoiding your duties is going to get us all killed..."

Norville narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not avoiding anything. I don't know why you always think less of me. We're still here, aren't we?"

"Well, some of us are." Nour's glare shifted to look at anything but at Norville's eyes. Especially when he unfortunately learned that the vermillion practically glows when he is furious. Which was often.

Rainn took a moment to sniff the air around them. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Nour frowned. Glad to have changed the subject. "I don't exactly have a functioning nose."

"No. I smell it." Norville's nose twitched. Looking around the room. It was a familiar smell, though it has become so rare around these parts. It was that distinct spark in the air that Magic would leave behind. The smell was once common, a permanent reminder that they were no longer in the human world.

But now...

Norville felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. "They were smoking us out..."

"What?" Nour stood up. Grabbing his sword. He learned years ago that when Norville got nervous, he needed to be armed. Another lesson well learned, he's still getting used to the heavy stitching that held his arm together.

"They were smoking us out!" Norville repeated. Grabbing Winnie by the shoulders. "Find some of the nurses and take cover."

"What?" Winnie groaned. "I'm ready to fight, please let me out there!"

"Don't argue with your Alpha." Rainn bit back with a disappointed frown. "Go!"

"Yes sir!" Winnie squeaked. Ducking her head to leave the tents entrance.

Norville and Rainn were the next to leave. In the distance they could see a harsh line of fiery red. Burning it's path through the woods. A common technique, as the smoke from those fires burn the sensitive nose and eyes of the living werewolf soldiers. "I knew those freaks were going to show up eventually." Rainn growled. Nour was the last to leave the tent, sword and armor prepared to fight.

"Rally the troops." Norville, knelt on the floor, taking off with a sharp kick of his legs. "I'm going to alert Sibella, tell her to find higher ground!"

"You heard the wolfman!" Rainn bellowed. Rising a fist in the air. Several of their soldiers howled and even barked at the call to action. "If you meet your maker today, tell them that you didn't go down without raising some hell!"

Most of the soldiers that were standing idly around scattered. Gathering their swords and shields. All calling out several of their own battle calls. "This is how prairie dogs assert their dominance!" One called out, sword and shield awkwardly raised in the air.

...

Norville found it difficult to really catch his breath. Heart pounding in his chest, hands shaking too hard to put enough pressure on the open wound in his side. He was hit, struck down by a stray arrow. A normal human would've died sometime ago yet he was too stubborn to just lay down and die. It must've been a crossbow of some sort, it tore into his side like butter. The tip of the arrow, which was once glowing red, had long since cooled in the mud beneath him. He thought that the heat would at least cauterize the wound but somehow it only made it worse. So much for this stupid armor.

Around him he could hear the howls and battle cries of his werewolves. Motivating him to stand up and keep going. They need him, they all need him. For the sake of this realm, for the sake of everyone. His army will be the one that protects all creatures, and he will be the one to lead the attack. As it was the destiny of all true Alphas.

Taking out a small knife from his boot, he tore off a long strip of linen from the protective cloth underneath his armor. Holding the knife in his teeth, his shaking hands quickly wrapped the strip around his torso, putting as much pressure on the wound itself. He could hear Vanna's voice in the back of his head, telling him time that he should've been more prepared for these kinds of situations. He should have a small emergency first aid kit. He should've been faster so she could have been here to properly nag at him, he should've... he should've... god, he misses her.

His sword was only a few feet away from him, and it took a large amount of effort for him to even reach it. The stump where his hand should be planted on his side, he charged forward. Hoping that adrenaline would kick in and he'll see the end of this battle.

With a terrifying growl, which seems so displaced coming from the human form. Norville quickly spotted a disgustingly green foot solider who had one of the smaller werewolf fighters in a corner. No longer hesitating, Norville quickly ran through the goblin with his sword. Lifting the creature up by the blades handle and swung it over his head. Sending the goblin flying into another charging group. He lifted the injured werewolf, supporting most of the soldiers weight on his good side. Trying hard not to think about how frail he looked.

"Thank you, Sir." The other werewolf's voice was weak. Norville could vaguely remember seeing him in a line up. He is going to have a word with Rainn about the younger recruits. Maybe they could just have them guard the site. Or something. Anything than this. He knew that they were growing short on soldiers but if he made the effort to protect Winnie, he can at least try to extend some of the same courtesy to the others.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Norville and the new recruit limped out of the any attacking enemy's sight or even any storm of arrows coming this way. He was lucky that he was only hit with one of these arrows. Didn't want to think about some of the more creative instruments of destruction that the enemy had introduced over the years. His injured side began to throb horribly. Like crossbows were any better, it felt like someone took a bite out of him. "Hang in there, I'm going to take you to a tent."

"Sir, you're bleeding!" The recruit gasped. Making a poor attempt to press a paw on his side.

"It's just a scratch." Norville ignored any of the others protest. Picking up the speed when he spotted more fighting nearby. "Don't worry about it."

...

Smoke had covered the field. Blanketing most of the bodies that had fallen during the fight. Norville felt a sense of pride overwhelm any kind of exhaustion. They won. The Goblin Captains had called a retreat. Leaving the remaining werewolves on the field to celebrate. He knew that this war was far from over. Though, for now he could breathe.

Nour followed behind him closely, a scroll and pen in hand. "I sent a few of my own to tally and identify the deceased." He paused, the pharaoh bowing his head slightly when they entered one of the main tents. "We estimate that most among the dead is the enemy.

"Burn them." Norville's voice was low, and maybe a little heartless. A stark contrast to the version of him three years ago, just another reminder of the heartless monster that he had became. But he learned the hard way on leaving the enemy to collect their dead. "Make it as if there was no battle fought here. "For our men, make sure they are in one piece. We owe their families that much."

"A wise move, Norville." Nour smiled. "You're learning. This war may be ended soon enough."

"You said that every year." Norville sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We cant afford another fight. We have to find a way to stop Revolta once and for all."

"She might be getting close to... you know." It was the first time that even a hint of fear was heard in Nour's voice. At first it was just a suggestion, a way to try to figure out what Revolta's real plan was. But the more it was brought up, the more real it became. But why was she waiting? The Goblin King would have easily destroy them all if he was unleashed. The scroll that was shaking in Nour's hand telling him that even the strong and powerful Pharaoh was afraid. Making the Alpha grateful that he had never met this Goblin King.

Rainn stuck his head in the tent, eyes narrowed at the both of them. "We got one."

Nour's interest peaked. "A prisoner?"

Rainn's eyes were hopeful. A good sign that maybe this goblin was here to stay. "Yeah... in good shape. We cornered him in the fields. He was a straggler."

Norville stood up, ready to get some answers. But Nour stopped him when the mummy saw his bleeding side. "Hold on- you're not interrogating anyone until you get that side fixed up. Don't want you to bleed over our special guest, that'll just be rude." They didn't know if Nour was being serious or not, but he did have a point. Norville felt like he was ready to drop dead.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

...

The creature sat with his arms tied behind the chair. For a moment, Norville felt a little guilty for how rough he was probably handled. But he knew that if given the chance, this goblin would kill them all in their sleep. It was a hard lesson to be learned, as the last time he had felt compassion for the enemy, he almost burned down their camp and all who were in it. Norville will not make that mistake again. Never agin. Not when the weight of so many lives hang on his shoulders.

The goblin looked up at him, a disgusting grin spreading across his face as he cackled. "You're not getting a word out of me."

With a growl, Norville grabbed his chin. Staring deeply into his prisoners eyes. "I don't need to."

It was a lot more difficult to read a monster, unlike humans. Vanna was the exception because she let him in. But this was more of a challenge. He knew that he was making the creature uncomfortable as he continued to dig into his mind as deep as he could.

Brief, cloudy memories flashed behind Norville's eyes. Making him dizzy at the sensation. It's hard to read someone who was brought to life from stone. But he pressed on anyway. Ignoring the painful throb in his side, he braced himself and continued forward.

Finally he had a glimpse of something useful. A cave. A mountain. Bits of a conversation from around. A glance.

"Norville!" The voice of his second echoed from somewhere in his mind. Not now, he's so close. "Norville stop!"

The cave is part of a mountain. Where? Where is the mountain? At their camp? In the field that they stole from the Fairies? Norville growled, pressing on. Where? Tell him! He's so close, tell him where Revolta is hiding. Where is she? Where is she?!

Finally. A glimpse of the cave entrance, thick, blackened rock from centuries of fire. A ripple of golden light. Something is locked away. A massive shadow. Demonic glowing eyes looking in from his prison. It's voice deep and monotone. But he knew that it wasn't the goblin. He knew that wasn't the voice coming from the cave. This was coming from somewhere else... but where? It wasn't a voice that he could recognize.

"_Norville..." _

"Norville!" This time he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Pulling him away from the Goblin. But it was too late. The memories he was digging through suddenly began to rapidly fade around him. It popped and crackled painfully in his mind, making his eyes momentarily cloud over like a corpse.

"Revolta." Norville's voice was hoarse. "Mountain... cave... prison. She found the prison..." His eyes returned to normal. The tent walls around him stopped spinning. His eyes focussed on the cooling corpse of the goblin. It was a magical sort of death. Norville recognized it. Not by his doing, but probably from someone who didn't want them to learn their secrets. Revolta was getting too confident, the previous goblin they captured died almost instantly.

With his sense of balance returning, he found that he was laying back in someone's arms. His vision adjusted for the final time to see Rainn's own look of horror. "You can't go into a dying mind... for the mother of... you could've died!"

Norville frowned, more tired than worried about his own safety. The pain in his side a reminder of his recklessness. In the end it didn't matter. Not really. He wasn't a very good leader anyway. They only thing he has is...

He sat up, gently touching his face then his chest. Trying to make sense of the overwhelming feeling that he had lost something very important. Norville quickly shifted into his first phase then back. He looked up at Rainn. Grabbing his Second by the scruff of his muzzle and pulling him close to look into his eyes.

Nothing.

Norville felt a sense of dread settling into the pit of his stomach. His gift, the one given to a true Alpha... was gone. "No..."

Rainn gave him a confused look, until he realize what was going on. "Oh... Norville. I'm so sorry."

Norville didn't say anything after that, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Fainting into Rainn's arms.

"Nour!" Rainn called out of the tent. Cradling his unconscious leader in his arms. "Help!"

...

Norville woke up in a different tent, the calming patter of rain hitting the tarp above his head. They must still be on the felid. His side was only a dull ache now. The Coven had probably arrived to do some emergency healing on some of the soldiers. Though they could only do so much now. He could almost hear Sarah complain about how so weak they had all became. Almost human like. He could only imagine her disgust with all of them.

He forced himself to sit up. Looking around and spotting several others in different hastily built cots. Most looked a little bruised and shaken up. Shaggy knew that the absolute worst were hidden in another tent. His first instinct was to find them and apologize for sending them to their deaths, but he couldn't face them. He can't look at the men and women he had condemned. He wiped his eyes with the bandage that was wrapped around his only hand. He refused to look weak amongst his men.

"General Norville? Sir?" A small voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He recognized that voice, it was the soldier that he had rescued from the field. "Is that you?"

"Yeah..." Norville didn't feel like being formal with the young lad. "Are you okay?"

"I am, Sir." The soldier sounded relieved to hear his voice. "Some of us saw that nasty wound on your side and we were worried when you never came back to the tent."

"It's going to take more than that to take me down." Norville tried to sound humorous. Despite the dull ache in his side, it worked. The solider sat up more to properly address his Alpha. Is he even their Alpha now? He certainly was too reckless to be considered a leader, and now he lost his only gift that would distinguish him from the others. Maybe this was his punishment for being so stupid. He already dressed mostly like a common soldier, guess he had to act like one too.

No... not when they're so close. He is going to win this fight, and he is not going to drag anyone else down with him.

"Still glad to see that you're okay, Sir." The younger soldier smiled. The bandages around his head, neck and shoulders stood out against his light grey fur. "A lot of us would be lost if anything happens to you."

"I know..." A few years ago Norville would've told him to not remind him. But he understood now, and he knew that there was no room to argue. "I know." He repeated again, curling up on his side. "Get some rest. We're going to need it if we're going to see the end of this lunacy."

"Yes, Sir."

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** ah ha! I think I figured out the problem with the time stamp. Yeah, I know I wasn't going to mention it again. But I learned that it won't update unless I post really late at night. Which sucks because I like to post much earlier than that. But if the damn thing wants to update properly. Then I guess I have to wait a lot longer to post some of these chapters.

**Chapter Eleven: ...this means war! **

Nour's arms remained crossed, too stubborn to listen to much reasoning. Rainn narrowed his eyes, ready to rip into that stupid linen.

"He's too reckless." Nour tapped his fingers on his arm. "Way too reckless to lead any of us. I'm not talking about overthrowing him, Rainn. It is Norville's chosen right to be Alpha or what not."

Rainn bared his teeth at the Pharaoh. "Then what are you trying to tell me? Lock him in a room?"

Nour sighed. "No... I don't know what to tell you Rainn. All I know is that he is going to eventually run this army into the ground."

Now it was the werewolf's turn to be stubborn. "From what I saw, and what you said yourself. He's doing a pretty good job."

Nour was quiet for a moment, shifting his eyes over to the entrance of the tent. Paranoid that someone could be listening in. "Yes. But he's so young... too inexperienced to be making these kinds of decisions. He lucked out before." Nour leaned in, glowing eyes staring deeply into Rainn's. "But what will happen, when the luck runs dry? Where will we be then? He already lost his gift. What will he lose next?"

Rainn took a step back. Fur standing up on his shoulders and the back of his neck. He hated it when Nour looks through him like that. "I have faith in my Alpha. You should too. No one wants to be in this situation. Especially Norville. He has given up so much for us already. It'll kill him if we started to think of him as unfit to lead."

Nour sat back down in his chair, wrapped fingers drumming on the wooden table beside him. "I watched too many innocent lives perish. Though that is the nature of war, I suppose... I never thought I would see it effect my little girl..."

The thought of how this had changed Winnie too made Rainn really feel his age for the first time in decades. He was lucky that his daughter had kept her spirits up, to him, she was his bright spot in all of this madness. "I know... I am tired too. We all are." He rested a hand on top of Nour's. "Hang in there, old friend. We live to see the end of this."

"Adam might not..." Nour looked up at his friend. "Elsa might not..."

The thought of the missing members of the Frankenstein family broke Rainn's heart all over again. Adam's wife, Elise didn't take it very well. The Bride of Frankenstein had locked herself away into their Manor and hadn't emerged in a little over a year. He didn't blame her, he felt that sense of loss before. The only thing that kept Rainn going was Winnie. Elise didn't even have that. "I have faith that they will be found too." Rainn smiled weakly at the Pharaoh. "Adam and Elsa are tough, it would take a lot to bring them down."

Nour could only nod, defeated. "I hope you're right."

Rainn shrugged. "I hope so too... but right now I got to find a way to get my dear leader to his Howling. Hopefully that'll recover his missing gift."

This time Nour laughed. "You're probably going to have to pin him down. You know how stubborn he could be."

Now that was something they could agree on. The thought of having to drag his Alpha by the tail to have his Howling didn't sound very appealing. But unfortunately Rainn might not have much of a choice.

...

There was silence, the crystal ball in her hand replaying the scenes of the battle over and over again. She frowned. But it had turned into a smile when she saw a crossbow injure her one true enemy. This so called Alpha was proving that it would take a lot more to bring him down. Despite the loss she had suffered today, she felt her fingers tingle with the idea of fighting this new Alpha herself. Because the only thing Revolta loved more than power and revenge was a good fight. The last one had fought well, though his death was too quick for her liking. But this one... this one seems the most promising. This one has the same burning hatred inside of him, just like her.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you, my dear." Revolta leaned in closer to the crystal ball. "The blood that is spilt from your veins will be the sweetest. Yes. Only the sweetest of blood for my master."

She leaned back into her makeshift, thorny throne. Hands gently petting the surface of the crystal ball.

"Yes. Just for my master..."

Behind her, a massive entrance to a cave growled. A ripple of powerful magic kept whatever inside from escaping. But the field was quickly weakening, and soon it could be broken. She just needed to bide her time, where then she will enact her final plan. Revolta continued to stoke the crystal, memorizing the lines of stress and grief on her enemy's face.

"Only for my master..."

...

Scooby gently laid his head on the stone that held Vanna. He couldn't help but to let out a soft whimper. He missed her. He misses her just as much as Shaggy did. Vanna had became a part of his family and the emptiness that was left from her absence was profound.

The Great Dane had just got back from visiting Norville at the medical tent. With Tanis acting as his little shadow. He appreciates the company, and Scooby had grown to love Tanis just as much as Shaggy and Vanna.

But now Scooby is afraid that he was going to loose Shaggy for real. Not physically but emotionally. There has to be a way to bring him back from the brink. 'Norville' may be able to win the war, but it may be at the cost of 'Shaggy'. Scooby already lost Vanna, but it'll destroy him if he lost his best friend too.

"Scooby?" A small sweet voice entered the tent. Tanis might as well just be called a creature of mass destruction. But she never lost that sweet little pitch in her voice that reminded him when he and Shaggy were preparing them for a volleyball game. That was so long ago now, and Tanis hardly resembled the little mummy who wanted to bring a trophy home to her parents.

She walked in, bow and a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back. The wrappings around her feet were dirty, stained by the grass that she was treading in. Her dress was replaced by loose grey cotton shorts that was tied off just below her knees and held at the waist by a thick belt and homemade satchel. Her white, form fitting shirt was simple for a daughter of a Pharaoh, though a bit dirty, hidden mostly by a brown vest. She kept her wig though, often joking that she wouldn't go anywhere without her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Reah..." Scooby didn't move, still pressed against the stone. "Ri miss Ranna."

Tanis smiled softly. "I miss her too, Scooby... we all do."

Tanis was very aware of the Fountain of Airmid, and what they have to do to save Vanna. Tanis had looked up to the half formed vampire. Wanted to be just like her when she grew up, guess she was a lot like her now. She knew that Vanna would be proud of how strong she had gotten. To be honest, Tanis would do anything to see her again. She really would. But getting through the borders to the Fairies was impossible.

Suddenly the gears were turning in her head. Impossible for an army, maybe. But maybe not for one little girl and her dog? Tanis smiled, petting Scooby on the top of his head. "Scooby Doo. Do you want to get your friend back?"

"Reah." Scooby's ears perked up, giving her his full attention.

Tanis took out her bow, nodding at him in firm determination. "Then let's find that fountain ourselves."

Scooby began to shake a little bit, teeth chattering loudly. But nodded anyway. He wants his friend back, and he is willing to do just about anything.

If that means what he thinks it means, then he'll do it.

...

Sibella looked down at the map that was laid out in front of her. The Vampire Queen was dressed for battle as well, though as a bit of a formality as the pleated armor looked too ornate to actually be functional. As she had spent her time in the sidelines and not on the battlefield. Sibella was never fit for war, her safety was too valuable. That is why Norville had sent some of his own men, including Sarge and his talking dogs to protect her. "First thing we need to do is find the Grimness Book of Records. If Revolta is going to to set the Goblin King free, we have to get that book." She sounded like a broken record, they all know that they need to get the book back. But now it was like finding a needle in a haystack. It could be stashed away anywhere, if Revolta knew what she was doing.

Norville sat across from her, leg bouncing anxiously. "They're in the mountains somewhere. We know that. But it's impossible to get higher ground."

"We can't be eager about it too. We have the chance to surprise them, maybe we could find what happened to the Frankenstein's." Sibella sighed. "Poor Elsa. She must be terrified."

Norville felt a small pang of grief for his missing student and her father. But he squashed it. As much as he wants to go find them, getting Revolta is more important. "I'm going to send someone to guard Frankenstein Manor in case they try something else, then I'm going to find a way to send Scooby away from this mess."

Sibella gently rested a hand on his wrist. It was a comforting gesture, though it also served as a reminder that he no longer had a hand there. "We can't reach Grimwoods anymore. Revolta completely locked down the gates to the Human Word. That would've been the safest place for him."

"I know." Norville sighed. "But I still want to find a better place. But nothing is safe anymore, there's nothing here for us. We can't even set up a proper base, we all have to sleep with one eye open."

"I'm sorry." Sibella squeezed his wrist. "We'll get Revolta soon. She may think she has the upper hand. But we're the ones that have her cornered."

Norville suddenly stood up. Eyes narrowed at the map. This was it, this was his chance. "If that is the case, I'm going after her myself. I'm not sending anyone else to die. This is my fight now."

"Hold it!" Rainn stuck his head in. "You'll do no such thing until you have your Howling!"

Norville glared at him, reminding him exactly who is the Alpha here, even though he is gripping at what little power he had. Who would even follow him now? He is nothing to these people. But Rainn ignored him, his own teeth bared. "The Harvest Moon is tomorrow night. We need our Alpha blessed, especially if he decides to go on a suicide mission. You've put it off for long enough!"

"How could I think of that in a time like this?" Norville snapped back, stepping menacingly close to Rainn. Whose hair stood up on his back and shoulders. That's what happens when you're in your second phase all the time, it becomes easier to be read. "Do you think I have the time to indulge in something like that?"

"I think you're just scared." Rainn challenged. Then paused when he saw that something had snapped behind Norville's eyes. That was it. After years of pushing, he knew that he had gone a little too far.

Suddenly he was on his ass.

"I am not a coward!" Norville growled, looming over Rainn. His hand was partially transformed to show off his claws. Even as a human, he somehow looked terrifying. "I had given up so much for all of you and this is what I get?! Out of all the people here, I thought you would have understood that better."

Rainn pushed him off with his legs, sending him rolling away. He didn't waste the opportunity to pin Norville down. "Shaggy!" He struggled to hold his friend down. Norville didn't take long to shift in his second phase. Eyes glowing dangerously red to show just how far he had crossed the line. But Rainn didn't give up. "Listen to me! If you're still in there, you know that you can't put this off any longer. When you hurt yourself, you hurt all of us. Is that what you want? Is that what Vanna wants? What would she say about all of this?"

Norville tried to roll away, but Rainn knew that when the Alpha gets this upset, mistakes will be made. It allowed him to keep his leader pinned down. Whatever Norville was hiding, whether it was some hidden insecurity or fear. It was starting to bleed into his job. Rainn promised him long ago that he would do everything in his power to protect him. That includes knocking some sense into him.

The Alpha quickly began to lose his strength, even after all this time. He despised being confronted. Especially if it involves addressing his own personal problems. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Just leave him, it'll be easier if they all left him.

But Rainn wasn't going to let him go. "What is it?" Rainn demanded. Shaking him almost violently. "Damnit, Shaggy. This has gone on for long enough. What is it? What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm not worthy!" Norville managed to cry out. Losing the last of his strength he slipped back into his human shape. But Rainn still held onto him. "Why me? Why me, Rainn? I never done anything good in my life. Why was I chosen?"

Rainn smiled with some relief. They all had a bad habit of internalizing their grief, with Norville taking most of the burden onto himself. For too long Rainn had watched in silence as his friend's mental and physical health slowly decayed. Rainn knew that if anything happened to Norville, he would only blame himself. "Because there is no other man qualified for the job. You are our Alpha. Whether you like it or not."

"But why..?" Norville's voice sounded broken, years of war slowly breaking him down to almost nothing. "Why?"

Rainn pulled him up to his feet. He thought for a moment, before smiling again. "I think because you bring the best out of people." He lead Norville back into the tent. "We will never really know why we were chosen for anything. I guess we just have to deal with our own expectations."

Norville remained quiet, but at least Rainn got a genuine smile out of him, even if it had shown just how much he had aged behind those forever youthful features. He knew that he only got a glimpse of his friend under the harsh exterior. But knowing that 'Shaggy' was still in there... somewhere... meant that he wasn't lost for good.

"Okay... fine." Norville stared down at the floor, defeated. "Fine. I'll do it..."

...

It only took her until now to realize that this wasn't the best idea that Tanis had ever had.

Well. Too late now.

When they reached the borders, she wasn't expecting an actual wall. Probably built out of the missing Magic that this Realm had depended on for so long. Tanis grit her teeth at the structure, she knows that she is a monster. But these goblins are MONSTERS.

Both Tanis and Scooby popped their heads out of the bushes they were hiding in. Watching as a cart full of stolen goods ride by. The cart stopped in front of a guard. Who nodded, letting it continue on the path. Just one of the many stops that it had to go through. The place was the most guarded thing that Tanis had ever laid eyes on. It made their old security look like it was only a suggestion.

Tanis narrowed her eyes. "How are we going to get in? This is impossible."

Scooby stroked his chin. Ears back, deep in thought. He then had a lightbulb moment, going to shake Tanis. "Ranis!"

"What?" Tanis whispered. Trying to calm the dog down. "Scooby! They'll hear you!"

"Roperation Rinrcognito"

"Operation Incognito?"

"Reah!"

"What's that?" Tanis asked. The dog began to wag his tail. Happy to be useful.

...

A green, wart covered guard stood his post. His vision going in and out as he continued to battle his exhaustion. He missed being stone. Being a guard sucks.

Suddenly two other fellow goblins shambled up. If he was more alert he would've noticed something being slightly off. But like the rest of his brethren, he longed for the days of being a glorified lawn ornament.

"Rawr... we're goblins." The taller one said.

"Reah. Roblins." The second one agreed. Hovering very close to his companion.

"Yeah sure. I'm a goblin too." The guard mumbled, leaning on his sphere. "We're all goblins here."

"Yeah. Goblins. We're scary goblins. Don't mind us." The first one said. Shambling by the guard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The guard mumbled. "Get back to work."

"Right." The tall goblin said continuing on past the entrance. "Back to work we go. Doing goblin stuff. Because we're goblins."

"Reah. Rooky roblins." The second goblin's tail swooshed anxiously. "Rooo..."

The guard ignored them. He honestly seen weirder things before. It's not like it's going to cost them the war or anything.

...

She hoped that their disguises blended well enough with everything else around them. Badly stitched from various scraps of tent material. The green and brown paint chipping in some places. But this had given her a chance to really see what's behind the magically constructed walls.

To her confusion, this wasn't just a camp. Tanis noted grimly. This looked like the start of a small city. In the very center was the foundation of some sort of tower. Tanis recognized some of the bricks from both Dracula's Castle and the Wolfman Grotto. "That's why they were destroying our landmarks." Tanis whispered to Scooby.

In the distance she spotted the same cart being unloaded. The pair snuck behind a half constructed wall making their way to the recently unloaded crates. Gently creaking open the lid, Tanis peaked in. "Stone carving tools..." She looked around the crowded city again. "Scooby..." She felt her voice caught in her throat. "They're building a new Capitol."

The pair continued forward. Going deeper into what was left of the surrounding forests and the burnt remains of the field. What a waste. This place was once so beautiful and full of light.

"Come on..." Tanis grabbed Scooby by his collar. "I think we're getting close..."

Suddenly the ground dropped out from under Scooby, Tanis held onto his collar, but he only slid out of it. "Scooby!"

She watched in horror as he disappeared into the darkness. The only thing left was the collar in her hand.

Tanis snapped her head up when she heard noises coming quickly towards her direction. Knowing that she doesn't have much of a choice, she took a deep breath and dived in after the dog.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Roooky roblins. Rehehee.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve: The Howling. (See. I can make a serious title. See... SEE?!)**

Norville finches when a werewolf went to scrub the back of his head. "Is this really... ugh- necessary? I feel ridiculous."

Rainn stood above him, arms crossed. "Before you enter sacred ground. You must be cleansed in the springs."

Norville swatted a helping hand away. Or at least a well meaning hand. But he still felt uncomfortable. "Could it just be me? I'm not exactly comfortable being bathed by a bunch of strangers."

"I know. But you're almost done."

Norville was about to say something else, but soft chanting and a large bucket of water cut him off. "I- ugh- have you seen Scooby? I can't find him or Tanis anywhere."

Rainn glanced around the room. Spotting another first phase werewolf with a oversized robe and a suit draped over his arm. "I'm sure they're fine. Tanis is more than capable of taking care of herself and Scooby. To be honest, she's a better fighter than most of us."

Norville laughed, despite himself. But he still couldn't help but to feel that something is off. Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Since he lost his gift, none of his instincts were working properly as his body was struggling to adjust to the new gaping hole in his very existence. Like an important gear in a machine went missing.

Though he knows one thing...

"I wish Vanna was here..." Norville grabbed a towel. Quickly wrapping it around him and glaring at his 'helpers', at least they were professional about it. Vanna would've laughed at him. "I miss her."

Rainn nodded. "I know... I miss her too." The Second in Command grabbed the robe, wrapping it around Norville for extra modesty. "Get your suit on, then the robe." The suit was just a formality. He spent years trying to get Norville here, at least he is going to try to make him a little more presentable.

Norville quickly left to another part of the cave to get dressed. Leaving Rainn to look around the cave they're in. He only seen this cave a handful of times in his life. They were lucky that this part of the Grotto remained untouched. He looked up to the spiraling arch that lead deeper into the cave. A place that he is not allowed to step into unless he was giving explicit permission from the true Alpha. Which he wouldn't ask for. It wasn't his place.

Norville joined him by his side. Looking up at the intimidating entrance that is the archway. After struggling to keep his hair slicked back, he just gave up. The humid air in here was making it too difficult to do much of anything. "So...I just go in there?"

Rainn glanced over, looking at the lunar dial and smiled. Resting his paws on Norville's shoulder, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "The moonlight shall guide you." He whispered. "Her light shall embrace you. Her spirit shall awaken yours."

Norville lowered his head, letting Rainn gently spin him around and lead him through the entrance. He suddenly stopped when Rainn let him go. "I don't know what to do..."

Rainn smiled, knowing that his SIC had enough confidence in Norville's abilities should be more then enough to get him through. Someone has to believe in the Alpha, even if the Alpha didn't believe in himself. "You'll know... trust your instincts."

But he can't. Not anymore... Norville turned back, taking a deep breath he walked through the archway and disappeared into the welcoming darkness.

...

Scooby woke up in a strange field. He quickly hopped up. Looking around in a panic. Where was Tanis? Where was his collar? His tail hid between his legs as he spun around to find anything even a little familiar. This field was too dark, too spooky for him.

"Rello?"

Scooby quickly found a bush to hide in. Tanis will surely find him. She never failed him before. So he'll just wait here. Yeah. He'll just wait here and..

His stomach began to growl. Making the dog whimper again. When was the last time he ate? Man, he would do anything for a box of Scooby Snacks. Or two. Or six. Yeah. Six.

Suddenly his ears perked up when he picked up a strange sound. It was a familiar sound, it reminded him of the very first collar a young Shaggy had given him. One that he quickly grew out of but it was too special to just throw out. So they kept it in his dog house. His tail began to wag at the memory. Fearlessly following the sound until he came across a strawberry.

Scooby licked his chops. "Mmmmm rawberry. Yummy yummy." He didn't hesitate to lick it up. The strawberry was absolutely perfect, the juices staining his muzzle. His nose quickly picked up the scent of another strawberry, and another, and another.

His ears picked up the chiming again. He jumped when a sudden burst of light sped past him. Scooby turned quickly to find another. One little ball of light floated up, landing on his nose. The dog squinted past the light to identify a very tiny human, who was holding another strawberry. But this time it looked different, the strawberry sparkled somehow, like they sprinkled it with a very fine glitter.

The fairy jumped off his nose, tossing the strawberry in the air. Scooby didn't hesitate to catch it and swallowed it whole. Whatever was on the strawberry began to have a immediate effect. As the nostalgic ringing of his first dog collar quickly turned into 'hellos' and 'how are yous'.

"Reah?" Scooby sat down, letting a fairy sit on the top of his head. "Reah."

A fairy began to tug on his tail. The bright 'come on! This way' was playful and Scooby had no reason not to trust them.

"Rokay!"

Scooby soon found himself in a parade of Fairies. The sound of a soft lute and drum began to grow around him. Many began to giggle when Scooby found it necessary to march to the beat.

They soon lead Scooby to a well lit cave, as they went deeper into the cave, Scooby found a human size figure hunched over a strange looking fountain. The figure turned to reveal a very old looking woman in a cloak. She stood to her full height, dropping the cloak to reveal that she has her own pair of wings like the small creatures around him.

"Hello there..." The old woman smiled. The woman's obvious kindness reminded Scooby of a grandmother and feeling of being home. "I been expecting you, my sweet."

"Reah?"

The old woman nodded slowly. She moved the skirt of her dress out of the way to reveal the rest of the fountain. Scooby immediately recognized it from the old parchment. This was the Fountain of Airmid. He found it! Scooby's tail began to wag excitedly, the few fairies that hitched a ride on it held on for dear life. 'Woah!'

She slowly reached into the pocket of her worn, brown dress. Pulling out a glass vial and twine. Reaching down, she gently scooped a good amount of water from the fountain. Then picking a flower and putting the petals into the soft blue glow of the liquid. Wedging in a cork and giving the vial a good shake, she gently knelt in front of Scooby. "Take this vial to the one who sleeps deeply."

"Rokay!"

The old woman then ran her hand down the dogs head and to his back. Scooby suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation between his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of very large dragonfly wings. "This will take you and your friend home." She tied the twine around his neck before securing the vial. "As followers of Airmid, we will weep for you."

Scooby felt his stomach lurch as he was lifted from the ground. "Rank rou!"

When Scooby turned back he found that all the sparkles of light and the old woman was missing. All evidence of a cave gone. Scooby didn't think much of it, they can save Vanna! Despite the temporary wings keeping his weight in the air, he still had the need to doggy paddle.

...

As Norville made his way deeper into the cave, he suddenly felt a strange gust of wind. Not unlike a draft in the cave. No... this feels like he was outside. That's strange. He knew that he was going deeper underground. He had no choice but to keep going, the very ancient but formal looking robes dragging across the ground.

He suddenly stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Somehow, somewhere deep inside of him recognizes the place. It prickled in the back of his mind like a long forgotten dream. He's been here before, but where? And how?

Norville kept going, the light shimmer of the grass quickly melted into stone. The sky around him was full of stars. Not a single cloud or even the moon could be seen here. Odd. Wouldn't the moon be here? He is a werewolf, you'd think that it would be important to include the moon. He paused, then looked down. The stone had became a reflective surface, his own bewildered expression stared up at him. Ah, there's the moon. It's cool light pulsing slowly under his feet. The sight alone made him go on his knee. Reaching down to touch the surface. It was beautiful, this was as close to the moon as he could reach, he couldn't find the words to describe it. It felt familiar. It felt like he had returned home.

He allowed himself to concentrate himself on his own reflection. The longer, untamable hair. The scruff of a 5 o'clock shadow. The thick, blue and silver detailed robes that hung off his body. Suddenly, another reflection joined his. It's glow much brighter than the stars and the moon around him. The only thing that didn't have a glow was himself.

Norville slowly looked up, to be face to face with another, very large werewolf in it's final phase. That of a full wolf. In their purest form. A phase that Norville haven't dared to shift into on his own. Either he had found no need to, or that he was scared.

Guess some things never change.

Norville closed his eyes, before looking down to see his hand slowly shifted through all its phases before it reached a paw covered with light brown fur. Following the other werewolves example. So that's why the robes were oversized.

Norville raised his head, looking at the strange, silver glowing wolf. His ears went back. '_I'm sorry.'_ His eyes said to the wolf. The first werewolf. He realized. The one who was the first to rise from this cave and call out to the moon. '_I'm so sorry that I tried to forget who I am.'_ He lowered his head in shame. '_I don't know what I did to earn this... but I'm not scared anymore.'_

'**You are forgiven...'** Bright, golden eyes blinked slowly. '**You were always forgiven.' **The voice inside of Norville's head was soft and motherly. The silver wolf then began to howl. First slow like a lullaby, before gradually getting louder. Others joined in, though their bodies no longer existed. He could hear them all around him. Norville then tilted his own head back like the silver wolf and joined in. His body feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Whatever was weighting down his very soul was gone. Whatever chain that was still holding him back no longer existed.

He lowered his eyes, avoiding the firsts piercing gaze. '_Will... my gift ever return... I still don't feel it.' _

The First slowly blinked, pressing her head against his. '**Only if you allow it to wake up.' **

What does that mean? Of course he wants it back! He's nothing without it. But he knew one thing, just like the disembodied howls that surround him. Even without his gift, he is still Alpha. He will always be Alpha.

He is Norville Rogers. No matter what happens after he leaves these sacred grounds. He will lead his people to glory.

'**Now go. For you are their justice.' **

The First slowly blinked. Filling his very spirit with the strength that went beyond his own perspective of reality.

'**You are their revenge.' **

...

When he left that sacred place and shifted back into a human. Norville still felt that familiar emptiness in his chest. It will return if he allowed it to? What the heck does that mean? His own self doubt came creeping back, the last traces of that serene calm that the sacred grounds had provided him faded the more he strayed from it. He wanted to return, he has so many questions that The First could provide answers to.

"Anything?" Rainn asked, a nervous pitch in his voice. They kept Norville's missing gift on the down low, but rumors might be spreading already and there's nothing they could do about it.

Norville was quiet, slowly shaking his head. Only if he allowed it to? What the hell. Come on! Why can't it be as simple as flicking a switch? "I'm...I'm never going to be the same again... this... I'm not..."

Rainn sighed, resting his hands on his Alphas shoulders. "Listen to me... even if it never returns. You are still one of the best Alphas we ever have... Never doubt your ability to lead."

Norville rolled his eyes. "There's probably been a few better ones..." He then narrowed his gaze, glaring up at Rainn. "I'm still going after her. She must be stopped. No matter the cost."

Rainn frowned. It was obvious that he was hoping that the Howling would balance Norville a little better than what they got. Or at least knock some sense into him. "As you wish..."

...

Tanis knew that she had royally messed up. Walking around in these dark woods. Bow and arrow drawn in hand. Ready to point at any suspicious sounds around her. Oh man, her father is going to kill her. No, Coach is going to kill her. She lost Scooby. The one thing she swore to never, ever do.

"Scooby Doo..." She whimpered, jumping when a stray branch brushed against her leg. "Where are you..."

A pause.

"Over rere!" A familiar voice bellowed overhead. Tanis looked up to see just the dog she was looking for, very large dragonfly wings working overtime to keep the dog in the air.

The grass around them were blown backwards when Scooby made his landing. Tanis strapped her bow back on her so she could hug him. "Aw! I thought I lost you! I was so scared."

"Rit's rokay..." Scooby doggy kissed her cheek. "Hop on. Ret's go."

This was probably the only time Tanis was grateful that she was still so tiny and frail.

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N: **As I am currently editing this. I had found out that Matthew Lillard had been shamelessly booted from playing Shaggy in the newest Scooby movie. I know that actors get replaced all the time, that is the nature of the business. But the man has been in this roll for over a decade now, he practically owns the character. I guess people, including myself, is pretty upset about how we all found out, and how he had found out along with us.

Despite how upsetting all of this is. I'm kind of low key excited to see what Will Forte will bring to the table. Because he is a absolutely hilarious actor and I really want to know what his interpretation of the character would be. So as salty as I am about what happened to Lillard, I am really going to give Forte a chance. If you're upset about the casting change, please give him a chance too. It might be a good performance. Who knows what's going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen: Scooby Doo with Dragonfly wings is the single most cutest thing ever and I will die on this hill.**

The valley leading up to the mountain was too quiet. Especially so close to the main hub of activity for the Goblin Army. But the camps were empty, and Norville knew exactly where they were. He tried to fight through a surge of guilt once more, hoping that his men and his friends are alright by themselves.

He paused, his ears picking up the distant whispering of disembodied voices. A thick, unnatural fog covering the ground beneath his feet. He quickly grabbed his sword, prepared to fight.

"_There is no need... lay down your sword." _

The voice that existed amongst the fog sounded like a collection of mournful cries. Norville felt a prickling in the back of his eyes, not noticing that he stuck the sword into the soil. It was that voice again, the one that he head heard when he was going through that dying mind. The one he heard before he lost his gift.

In the distance stood a figure. Though Norville couldn't make it out. It was too faded, like it didn't belong in this world.

"_You will die tonight." _The voice said. Norville felt a familiar pang of fear. Like he was human again and was on the run from a masked conman.

"What..?" Norville found the strength to speak, but despised how fragile he sounded. "Who are you?"

"_I am the Sunset."_ That wasn't the answer that Norville was looking for. But the voice continued to speak. "_I am the old moon. I am what all life becomes." _

"...Okay...?"

The voice ignored him. "_When you die. The Goblin King will be freed. His rein of evil will cast a shadow over this land. Forever."_ The voice paused. "_Unless... I have a proposal for you." _

Norville felt defeated. "I... I don't have anything..."

"_When you enter the cave, Revolta will have the upper hand."_ The voice explained. "_She will kill you. I will prevent your death... all I ask in return is a favor."_

"What kind of a favor?" Norville was weary about making deals. One of the many mistakes he had done during this war.

"_When the time comes that I need your assistance. I will call on you." _The voice said. "_Do we have a deal?" _

Norville bit the bottom of his lip, looking down at the sword impaled in the mud. He doesn't have much of a choice. Does he? What does the voice mean by preventing his death? Will he get a shield? Stronger armor? Will he help Norville defeat Revolta? Though the continued sinking feeling he has in his stomach tells him otherwise. This could be a trick? Is this a trap?

He sighed. If he is going to die tonight either way. By the voice or Revolta. He's going to take the chance that this strange hooded figure here was going to actually help him. Norville stuck out his hand. "Deal..."

The figure didn't move, or even acknowledge his hand. "_It shall be done." _

When Norville blinked. The fog was gone. He was alone once more, with his hand still out and his sword in the ground. He looked around the abandoned camp once more, before putting his sword away and shifting into his final phase to climb the mountain.

As he began to climb through the steep rock. His nose straining to pick up on the right path to go. All he thought of was Vanna. If he's... if this is...Who's going to wake her up?

What has he done?

...

For once Scooby wasn't afraid of heights. Not while he has these wickedly cool wigs. Tanis clung onto his neck for dear life. Before he could be noticed Scooby began to swim in the air faster in an attempt to get the heck out of enemy territory. It didn't make much of a difference, but it was still a valiant effort on his part. So by the time they fluttered over the border he was feeling quite proud of himself.

They landed just outside of the Grotto Ruins. Scooby's dragonfly wings quickly disintegrating the moment he touched the ground. The pair only glanced at each other before they took off for the camp. In hopes that things will remain as is by the time they get there.

...

In his final phase. Norville quietly stalked the mountain side. Rainn had insisted to join him. But the Alpha knew that this was a fight for him alone. He knew that things would be especially difficult now he had became a firm thorn in Revolta's side. Especially since he finally had his Howling. Though he had accepted his burden a long time ago, he's now finally at peace with it. The calming balance inside himself and therefore in his fellow werewolves was the way they should've been since the beginning. He was a complete fool for pushing his Howling to the side for so long. What was he afraid of? It didn't matter now. None of that mattered now. Especially if he was to die up in these mountains.

Norville lowered himself, hiding behind a pile of rocks. He has done a good job, keeping his presence in the shadows to avoid any stray guards. Just like it was all those years ago, but this time he didn't have the help of Scooby and Scrappy.

Reaching the mouth of a very large cave. His ears perked up, his nose picking up the scent of Magic.

And something else. Something foul.

"Oh, Norville." A chilling voice let out a low chuckle from behind him. Norville turned to a familiar face. He bared his teeth, fur standing up on his back. Revolta stepped closer, unafraid of the massive creature that was ready to lunge at her. She laughed again, hoping onto her broom to fly into the mouth of a massive cave. "I have waited for this moment." She readied the Goblin Kings staff. "Do not disappointment me..."

With a terrifying snarl, Norville wasted no time. Diving in after her, his vision going red.

...

She hopes this strange glass vial around Scooby's neck wouldn't disappoint her. Tanis reluctantly approached the stone coffin that held Vanna. That they didn't risk their lives for a bottle of snake oil.

Stuffing the life saving water in her pocket. She pressed her hands against the stone lid. "Come on, give me a hand, Scooby."

The dog jumped up on his back legs and tried to push on the lid with Tanis. But the heavy stone didn't budge. She sighed heavily through her nose. Feeling the kind of frustration that would've heat up her cheeks if she wasn't undead.

"What are you two doing?" Rainn's voice made both of them jump. "Where were you? We were starting to panic, Norville and Nour would've had our heads if you two ended up missing."

"Sorry, Mr. Rainn." Tanis flinched at how sheepish she sounded. She knew that she was a very capable fighter now. Trained under the best the undead could offer. But she still felt like a little girl when someone older than her talked down on her. "It was for a good reason."

Rainn paused. "Wait, what were you doing... Tanis. Please tell me you and Scooby didn't do anything stupid..."

Tanis laughed awkwardly while Scooby hid behind her. "Define stupid..." Her smile faded when Rainn didn't find her weak attempt to lighten the mood endearing. Tanis glanced at Scooby, before digging the glass vial out of her pocket. "We um.. Scooby and I found the Fountain that you and Coach were always talking about..."

Rainn's breath caught in his throat. Not because of what they found. But where they had to go to achieve it. "Tanis, you and Scooby could've been killed!"

"We just wanted to help." Tanis argued back. Crossing her arms. Stubborn, just like Nour. Guess it runs in the family.

Rainn sighed. Pinching the bridge of his snout. "Tanis. We all miss Vanna. But I don't think Norville would've wanted you to risk your life for her."

Tanis held up the vial to send her point home. "Well we got it, whether you like it or not. Scooby and I did it on our own. We snuck by them. We found what's left of the Fairies home and Scooby found the fountain."

Rainn smiled, though a bit defeated. "I know. I'm proud of you. Your father and everybody will be too when they hear about this. But please... never do that again."

Tanis nodded, satisfied with his response. "Okay. Now can you get this open. I want Vanna to know too."

"Sure thing, kid."

Rainn lifted the stone with ease. Revealing Vanna. Tanis and Scooby leaned in to look at her, as she was hidden away from them for years.

She was dressed in a very light blue cotton dress. Her hair was partially done up in braids, adorned with fresh flowers. It was obvious that Sibella was here recently to take care of her mother. In spite of the horrible circumstances, Vanna only looked like she was sleeping. Untouched by the world that was being shaped by a long and violent war outside. Tanis then felt a small pang of guilt. Of course she was going to still heal her. But would Coach want to wake her up to this? Would she even recognize any of them? Tanis knew that she wouldn't even recognize herself now.

Tanis gently uncorked the vial, pouring half of it on Vanna. She watched as the water quickly sink into her skin, its magic leaving her skin covered in a soft shimmer. It began to do its job, her chest rising as broken ribs and destroyed muscles and organs began to repair and shape itself back to where they should be. Her lifeless, and sunken skin began to take on it's usual heathy glow. Or as much as a half formed vampire would consider healthy.

Tanis corked the bottle, slipping it between Vanna's hands which remained crossed on her stomach. It was the safest place she could think of. Scooby leaned in to sniff at the still body. Tail wagging viciously for any kind of movement. "Now we have to wait for Coach to kiss her so she could wake up." Tanis sighed. "How romantic."

"Yuck." Scooby pretend to gag, making Tanis laugh.

"Oh..." Rainn began. "That wont be for some time. Norville left to go straight for Revolta."

"What?!" Tanis squeaked. "Why would he do that?! That's basically a suicide mission!"

Rainn sighed. "I tried to tell him. But he wants this war to end. We all do. But at least I got him to go through his Howling, so that's one problem solved."

"We need to help him!" Tanis grabbed her bow. "We need to back him up, what if Revolta knew what he was doing and set up a trap for him?"

Meanwhile, while Tanis and Rainn were arguing over what they should do. Scooby jumped up to see by some miracle that Vanna would wake up. Because she would know what to do. Vanna always knew what to do. Scooby whimpered when he got no such response. Gently giving her a doggy kiss on the cheek. All he wanted was his family back together and happy. He loves his family more than anything. Why can't things just be simple again? He just wants to see them happy.

"We need to rally all the troops." Tanis tried to come up with something. "Jus- just fly into there and kick their butts!"

Rainn and Tanis were cut off when Scooby began to excitedly snort and whimper into the stone coffin. "Scooby?" Tanis gave him an odd look. "What are you doing?"

But Scooby couldn't hear her, he was too busy covering Vannas face with as many doggy kisses he could muster. Vanna lets out a squeak, trying to push the dog away. "Scooby! It's okay- come on- I love you too, Scoob."

"Vanna!" Tanis sobbed, running and diving into the stone coffin to embrace the long missing woman. "I missed you so much!"

Vanna smiled, holding the girl close to her. It reminded her of nights when she spend with her and Sibella, just reading old books from the library when the little mummy would stay with them when her parents would visit Dracula.

"What's with all the noise?" Sibella stuck her head in, her jaw dropping when she found Vanna trying to stand in the coffin. "Mother!"

Vanna was almost knocked over when Sibella all but jumped on her. While she was embracing her daughter. She finally noticed the strange half empty vial in her hand. Knowing it was important, Vanna made a note to store it away, and ask questions later. But first. Vanna looked over and the still stunned Rainn. "What about Shaggy on a suicide mission?"

...

"All's well over here, Captain Nour." A short human saluted the mummy. The only way that Nour could tell that he wasn't human was the way his electric green eyes reflected in the afternoon light.

"Do a perimeter check for any of those Venus Spy Traps and we'll start our night shifts." Nour pointed at the far distance. "You and your crew must leave no stone unturned." He leaned in, secretly happy that he could still intimidate the werewolf. He still got it. "We don't want a repeat of what happened at the catacombs."

"Yes, Sir!"

Nour watched the cadet disappear behind a tree. Where he once stood was quickly replaced by a large German Shepard. "Now where the hell have you been?" Nour scratched the top of the dogs head. Ignoring the warning snort that the dog should not be touched.

"Sibella had me on my paws constantly. She's been running my dogs ragged." Sarge turned to sit next to Nour. Surveying the camp in front of them. "I hardly seen any real action since Norville assigned us to protect her."

"Well, you're not missing much." Nour snorted distastefully. "My father always talked about the grand old wars he had lead like he was thinking about an old friend. This only confirms my suspicions that he was absolutely mad." Nour continued to pet the top of Sarge's head. "There's nothing glorious about this. In fact outside of the occasional battle, it's a little droll. What I wouldn't give for some entertainment in this moment."

Suddenly there was a shrill battle cry from the distance. A line of fire quickly came into view. A familiar sight that many of the surviving soldiers dreaded.

"I'm a fool." Nour took a deep breath.

"Apparently a magical fool too." Sarge stood up, teeth bared. Ready for the attack.

"All hands on deck!" Nour shouted down to the camp. "We're being attacked!"

...

Vanna didn't care about how she look. Or how long she was out. She threw herself into battle without thinking much of her own safety. Her recklessness matching Norville's, which was what got her in a stone coffin in the first place. Tanis and Scooby barely had the time to fill her in about what happened while she was 'away'.

She must've looked like some sort of fairytale princess with her soft cotton dress and her hair all done up and pretty. A stark contrast to the blood that stained the bottom of her dress and bare feet. Wielding a pair of twin blades like she was born with them in her hands.

Though this battle wasn't any of her concern, she mowed her enemy down without a second thought. She wanted to find her werewolf, and she would not stop until he was in her arms once more. When Dracula's Castle came down on top of her, her last thought was what would happen to him, and Scooby and everyone. She could barely recall what happened afterward only the sensation of being held. She knew who it was, and her final thoughts was the determination to return the gesture.

Vanna launched herself off of a Goblin sphere that was impaled in the ground. Slicing another's head clean from the shoulders. She paid the fallen corpse no mind, leaving a trail of bodies behind her. Vanna made her way down the path leading to the claimed borders. With the red tinged fury in her eyes.

...

Meanwhile. Nour and Sarge found themselves surrounded in battle. So this is how it's going to end. Nour looked behind his shoulder to see Sarge in the middle of digging into the chest of one of those things.

He felt a wave of relief when Rainn quickly joined them. Winnie howling loudly behind him, excited to finally take part of the fight. Not like they had a choice anymore.

Rainn quickly pressed his back against Nour's to protect his weak spot. The wolfman tossing over one of Nour's favorite curved swords. "Thought you might needed the help."

"Where is Tanis?" The mummy glanced over his shoulder after he stopped to admire his blade.

"She and Vanna are going after Norville." Rainn ignored the strange look he got from the mummy. "No time to explain. We'll catch you up later."

Sarge ran by them, lunging himself at another. "Where are all of these things coming from?!"

"This is their last stand..." Nour's grip on his sword tightened. "A last desperate attempt to destroy us."

Rainn hissed, leaning over to cradle his hip. His sword almost slipping from his fingers. "If we die tonight... it was a honor fighting beside you."

"I feel the same as well. From here to the afterlife." Nour nodded solemnly. "It is a shame that Adam isn't here for our final moments."

From the distance, a loud earth shattering roar rattled the skies above. A massive shadow shaving off the tops of several trees. A shadow that blackened out what little light was left in the sky.

Sarge paused, glaring at Nour. "Goddamn, Nour. You magical fool."

**End of Chapter **

**A/N:** The reason why I put Vanna in a coma was that the war would've ended very quickly with her. Girl is like a tank trapped in a woman's body.

Also. Everything is so serious! It's like a war drama or something. Well. It's almost over now. Nope Shaggy is okay... it's not like I had killed a main character before. *Cough*Koops Ye Olde Pub*Cough*


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen: AAAAHHHHH 2: Electric Boogaloo **

Norville woke up to an ungodly amount of pain in his body. Cold unforgiving stone pressed against his back. Something that was tied around his wrist to his elbows forced his arms over his head and bit into his skin. He recognized the pain all too well, having encountered the substance several times. Silver. He groaned, arching his back in an attempt to move his bonded arms and legs. Why does it always have to be silver?!

A cold, clammy hand gently reached up to cup his face, before grabbing his chin and forcing his head to turn to face her. Norville cracked open his eyes to be faced with a victorious smile. "You didn't disappoint me... shame that our time is coming to an end." Revolta paused. Savoring this moment. "How does it feel? Too lose everything you had ever loved."

Norville flinched when he felt the leather of his armor slip off of his chest. The tip of a cold blade gently scraping against the surface of the thin cotton undershirt. His body froze, afraid that one wrong move would spell his end.

Revolta's face was uncomfortably close to his, her breath smelling like a squashed cockroach. Her lips gently brushing agains his cheek when she spoke. "You know, it was painfully easy to fake my death. Just had to disappear at just the right moment and you idiots thought I was dead."

She began to press the tip of the blade uncomfortably close, though not enough to pierce the skin. "A terrible mistake on your part..." The blade twists slightly in her hand. He could feel it began to burn. The blade was made with silver as well. Not the most practical of metals, being that it was too soft to be a proper sword. But it got the job done all the same.

He sighed with some relief when the blade left his stomach. Revolta gestured to the cave they're in. "Then.. I found where Dracula and those other fools hid my master, and an army that was still sleeping. Ready for me to use. Ready for me to awaken the one true King."

Norville hung his head, using the strength he has left to glare at her. Though he couldn't see much from the strands of hair that clung to his forehead. This cave was impossibly hot, like they were sitting on top of the mouth of hell.

With a dramatic flip of her hand, Revolta opened the Grimness Book of Records. "Ah. There. Now that we have our audience, the ceremony can begin."

"W... what ceremony?" Norville croaked out, trying and failing to lift his head. He knew that there was a spell that had sealed the Goblin King away. But that was it. "There's nothing in there that can help you.."

Revolta could only laugh, the unsettling cackle bouncing off the walls. The high pitched screech making him flinch, he turned his head to muffle a pained whimper into his arm.

"Oh yes there is..." She glanced over her shoulder at her unfortunate audience. "Every spell could be broken... you just got to know just where strike... oh how I waited. For the bonds of my Masters prison to finally weaken." Revolta went back to work, and began to chant in a low, gruff voice. The transparent shield that held the true enemy rippled. Like a bubble that was about to pop.

"Please..." Norville didn't care how pathetic he sounded. "Stop..."

Revolta lowered the staff and book. Letting the once valuable book drop carelessly from her hands. She turned to him. Staff and eyes glowing. "Now... the final ingredient."

She moved too fast for him to see her. But he felt a sharp, agonizing pain rip through his stomach and behind his ribcage. Norville gasped, finding himself face to face with Revolta once more. The handle and her hand becoming slick with red. More began to pool out of his mouth when he tried to choke out a protest. She leaned in even closer, as if she was going to kiss him. "The blood of his greatest enemy shall christen the the threshold in which he shall pass through." She quoted, twisting the blade inside of his body. This time he screamed, blood staining his teeth. She tilted her head, to whisper in his ear. Her voice was hot and breathy against his cheek. She gently cupped the other side of his face almost like she was his lover. "The death of the greatest of enemies shall bring forth the return of the one true King."

Harshly yanking the blade out, deliberately causing more damage than when it went in. She walked to the entrance of the prison. Bloodied knife raised to the air. "Arise Goblin King! Arise Prince of Monsters!"

His vision began to blur, as his body twitched and spasms in a vain attempt to stay alive. His eyes widened when he saw a glimpse of a dark figure taking shape. But it wasn't the one that was locked away. His vision shifted to that of a dark field. An unnatural purple and black sky swirled overhead.

"_Norville..."_

The figure wore a massive robe with a hood hiding his features. In one hand was a large scythe, Norville felt a shiver of raw fear go up his spine once more. Not just from fear, from realization. This was the voice from the fog. This was who he had spoken to. The cloaked figure raised his bony hand, gently resting it on his chest. Norville tried to squirm out of his grip. But he knew who it was, he knew that there was no way for him to fight. Much like Revolta, the hooded figure leaned into to look into his eyes. Though for him, it was much like looking into a blackened abyss that stares back.

"_I have gazed into almost all the lives you would have lived. In every possibility you would die in this cave, and the Goblin King would rise. But not here, not anymore." _The figure whispered. His grip on Norville's shoulder tightened. Beside the hooded figure another silhouette took shape, one that felt more familiar to him. He couldn't quite figure out who though, but Norville knew that he will never know. Let alone remember the place itself, the actions that he took to get here, yes. But not this land of the dead. No living memory should.

"_I only made this deal with you because you saved my daughter." _The hooded figure spoke softly. His voice now like a swans song. "_I don't often make these kinds of deals. As it disrupts the natural cycle... It seems that you have escaped my grasp once more, Norville Rogers." _

The hooded figure curled his hand into a fist, opening it up to reveal a strange, smoke like powder. The figure gently blew it on Norville's face before fading away completely.

Norville's eyes slipped close once more. Letting his head fall lifelessly to the side.

...

Revolta raised her bloodied hand and blade once more. Her voice growing more irritated by the minute. The field that is keeping her master from her only rippled. So close to breaking, but not enough.

"Why isn't this working?!" Revolta turned to see the lifeless body of her enemy. Norville is dead. She made sure of that. He is dead and his death should free the Goblin King. There is more than enough blood than she really needed.

Revolta marched over, grabbing his lifeless slack jawed face. Turning it to look at her, he wasn't breathing and he was cold to the touch. Yes. He is in fact dead. Dead as a doorknob. Dead. Dead. Dead! So why isn't this working!?

She pushed off of him, marching over to begin chanting again. She raised the dagger in the air, chanting as loud as she could. The field only rippled, but it didn't budge.

Suddenly there was a loud angry roar that shook the ground beneath her. Above her several large chunks of the caves ceiling crumbled and fell in around her. Replaced by oversized claws, then a snout, the rest of the ceiling broke away to reveal a massive body.

"Is that a... is that a dragon?!" Revolta gasped. Stepping away from the prison, dropping the bloodied dagger in her hand.

On the back of the dragon, hanging on to his emerald green scales for life sat Tanis, Elsa and Vanna. Looking way too smug for her liking.

"Hey, Revolta!" Tanis called out.

The dragon roared shooting lime green flames at the entrance of the cave. Preventing Revolta from escaping.

"Remember Matches?!" Elsa shouted with a laugh. "Because he surely remembers you!"

Revolta was blocked by a oversized claw. "No! No! Not when I am so close. Master! Master!"

"Get her, Matches!"

Matches didn't hesitate, licking his chops before snapping down and scooping up Revolta into his mouth. Swallowing her whole.

Satisfied by his meal, the dragon lets out a disgusting belch before lowing his back to let the girls off. Elsa ran over to hug the dragons snout. "You're the best, Matches."

The dragon almost purred at the phrase and the affection. Tongue picking at his teeth.

"It's over." Tanis cheered, directing Matches to fan away the trail of fire. She stepped outside of the cave to shout at whoever would listen. "It's over!"

But their moment of celebration was punctuated by Vanna's horrified scream.

Her hands where shaking when she reached out to cup his cheeks. He was never this cold, he never felt this lifeless to her. "No.. No Shaggy please. Not you... not you.." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him to pull him close. "No..."

Tanis and Elsa made it around the corner to see what Vanna was screaming about. Tanis gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Dropping her bow and arrow. "Oh no.. Coach."

Vanna quickly grabbed the glass vial from her dress pocket, pouring it into the gaping wound in his stomach. Though she knows it was useless. You can't heal the dead. She corked the last few drops of the healing water. Instead going for the chains that kept his arms bounded over his head. "Help me get him down..."

Both Tanis and Elsa sprang into action, unraveling the chains that tied him to the stone. Vanna pulled him away from the stone slab. Cradling him to her chest. She grabbed a handful of the silver and threw it as far away from them as she could.

The two girls decided to direct the oncoming voices to leave Vanna alone. Which the half formed vampire was grateful for.

Meanwhile, Sibella picked up the book. Then the bloodied dagger to study it. She looked at her grieving mother and frowned. Heartbroken at what was left of her favorite teacher.

"I'm so sorry..." Vanna ripped off a piece of the ruined skirt of her dress. Doing her best to wipe the red from his mouth. The sight made her stomach growl. Reminding her that she hadn't eaten in literally years. She pushed the feeling down. "I should've been more careful... you warned me to not be so reckless but I didn't listen." She held him closer, burying her face into his neck. His head craned lifelessly back. "I love you..." Vanna gently reached up to close his jaw. Kissing him lightly on the lips before she went back to rest her head on his chest. "I love you so much..."

She fell silent. Closing her eyes and letting her tears stain the already ruined undershirt of his armor. She couldn't care less if she stays like this forever.

"I thought..." A weak voice almost made her jump. "That I was going to wake you up..."

"Shaggy?" Vanna adjusted his body to see a pair half lidded vermillion eyes and a weak smile. She gasped, her hand going to the knife wound on his stomach to find nothing but smooth, untouched skin.

Norville tried to move, but Vanna held his arms pinned to his side in a bone crushing hug.

"Shaggy!" Vanna covered his face with kisses, his only option right now was to sit still and take it. Not like he didn't mind. "How!? I thought you died!"

There was a cold breeze, the pair looked up to see Phantasma rise up from the ground. Looking a little embarrassed to have ghosted in to see the pair being all romantic and sappy towards each other.

Phantasma frowned at Norville, looking a little more than uncomfortable. She knew what he had to do to survive, and it had changed the way she looked at him, forever. "My Daddy sends his regards." Her statement was ominous. Vanna looked over to study Norville's face to see a thin shimmer over his mouth and nose. Evidence that he was put under the same spell as her. This only proved that Norville some how made friends in high places. Or in his case, low places. Where the afterlife sleeps. But something began to nag at the back of her head. There was something more to this that she is being kept in the dark about. No. Not now. That is something to worry about later.

Vanna smiled. Gently brushing a strand of hair from his face. "Let's go home..."

Norville glanced over at the Goblin Kings prison. "Revolta said that the barrier has weakened... that doesn't sound very good."

Vanna looked over to see that Sibella was already on the case. "The blood of the Goblin Kings greatest enemy can also build him a prison...I read it in the Book of Records." She smiled at him, relieved that he was okay. "I think that title fits you like a glove... you did enough tonight. Sibella and the others can reenforce the barrier."

Norville looked over at the prison again before smiling at Vanna. She was right, they don't need him here.

"Let's go..." Even if there was no home for them to return to. As long as he has Vanna at his side, anywhere could be home.

**End of Chapter **

**A/N: **You thought I was going to kill Shaggy again? Ha. Naw. It's more fun if he stays alive. Plus, I still need him. So he can't get away from me that easily. Lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen: Yay! The War is over! But now we have to rebuild... yay... more work. **

**-Six Weeks Later- **

"Hey! Watch it!" Rainn shouted, narrowly dodging a large wooden beam. "You clumsy idiots are going to kill someone!"

One of the werewolf workers had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, Sir!"

"Sorry, Sir!" Another one repeated behind the first worker, struggling to keep up with the others.

Rainn grumbled to himself, not bothering to say anything more to the workers. They did more than enough. The job of rebuilding Dracula's Castle and the Wolfman Grotto is a daunting task and it would take years to finish. Years they can't afford to waste on dwelling on the smallest of mistakes.

Rainn silently studied the foundation of the new castle. Quickly spotting Frankenstein with a hardhat and a rolled sheet of blue prints.

"You look stupid in a hardhat." Rainn smirked. Adam turned to glare at him. "Piss yellow isn't your color."

Adam stood up straighter, his intimidating height casting a shadow over Rainn. "It's the standard uniform of a construction worker. Safety is the number one priority."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rainn playfully nudged him. Looking over the work that they have done so far. "I'm just happy that your hat is the worst of my worries."

"I'm grateful for that as well." Adam sighed.

Rainn glanced over at his friend. When he saw Adam again, he couldn't describe the relief he felt. He thought he lost one of his best friends forever. "Mind telling me what happened to you and Elsa?"

Adam sighed again though this time a little more frustrated, the memory still too fresh in his mind. "We were maintaining the marshlands when we were captured. I was calm most of the time but I lost it when they separated me and Elsa. I honestly thought I would never see her again."

Rainn looked away, the thought of him being separated from Winnie made the back of his eyes burn. Winnie was all he had, his beloved wife had passed away years ago when Winnie was still a baby. If anything happens to his girl, he wouldn't know what to do. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Adam shook his head. "We weren't separated for long, Elsa's little friend Phantasma snuck in to let her out of her prison. When we were caught sneaking out we jumped through the first open portal we spotted and somehow we found ourselves in the human world."

Rainn gave him a strange look. "How the heck did you do that?"

Adam shrugged. "We don't know, but it took us forever to get to Grimwoods, but we wouldn't have gotten far if it wasn't for Scooby's Nephew. Uh. I think his name is Scrappy. Well him and his human charge helped us return."

"Wow." Rainn laughed. "Small world."

Adam tucked the rolled up blueprints under his arm so he could cross them. "It is, they were traveling on vacation and Scrappy found us hiding in the forest. Though he wasn't really a scrappy little thing anymore, he's almost as big as Scooby now and just as clumsy. I don't think he understood how big he is." He laughed, grateful for the help either way. "Anyhow. We made it to Grimwoods and we hitched a ride on her dragon to Transylvania and found a forgotten portal there. I'll tell you that the Mrs. wasn't very happy that we went missing. But Matches was needed here anyway and we were lucky that our little misadventure had helped you in the end."

"Must've been a bumpy ride." Rainn laughed with him. "Matches doesn't look very comfortable."

"You're right about that..." Adam paused. "But I think we did scare a airplane full of humans. So it wasn't that bad."

...

"I think he's avoiding me." Vanna said with a huff. Her head tugging back slightly when Sibella went to braid her hair.

Sibella was quiet, in deep thought. "He... went through a lot. I only heard some of the stories through the others. But they were all terrifying. One of the stories that was told to me was when he lost his hand."

Vanna glanced down at her own. "I seen it. He doesn't like to talk about any of this. I hope he doesn't feel ashamed."

Sibella shook her head. "It took him three years to go through the Howling." Vanna looked back at her in alarm. "I only got a glimpse of the fight he and Rainn had over it. But it wasn't pretty. We were slowly watching Coach break down in front of all of us. He often disappeared to be with you. But I think he started to use that as an excuse to be alone."

Vanna blinked back a few tears that threatened to come to the surface. She didn't know it was that bad. "If only I wasn't so stupid, I would've been there to help..."

Sibella sighed. "Mother, I don't think that even you could've prevented that. Fighting took a toll on everyone. I'm so happy you weren't apart of it."

That didn't do much to settle the guilty feeling that made her stomach turn. She had missed so much. It wasn't fair. She wished she could turn back time to warn herself.

Vanna spun around to hug her daughter. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that by yourself too. What kind of a mother am I?!"

"A pretty damn good one." Sibella smiled, kissing the top of Vanna's head. "I stayed out of most of it, Coach ordered Sarge and his group to watch over me. So I was surrounded by cute little doggies most of the time."

Now that made Vanna feel a little bit better. But not by much. Scooby soon joined them, followed by Tanis. From what she heard, Scooby was avoided by Shaggy most of the time as well. So he was pushing everyone away, not just her. That wouldn't do. Not at all, and especially not on her watch. At least Scooby found good company in Tanis. Who decided to not return back to the Ancient Desert with her father. She'll return home eventually, but the little girl was still a little shaken up by all of this as well. Vanna knew that Norville wasn't the only person who may need help. A lot of the Grimwood girls do, but none of them weren't as badly off as Tanis.

Vanna raised her arm to invite her into a hug. The little mummy girl accepted with a large smile. "I haven't gotten a chance to properly thank you for everything you have done as well. That was a very brave thing you did."

"It had to be done." Tanis shrugged. "That's what Coach always said. If something needed to be done, go and get it done. Scooby and I made a pretty good team. He was the one to find the Airmid Fountain."

"Reah." Scooby rested his head on Vanna's lap, tails swishing with pride. "Round the rairies roo."

That was another thing Vanna didn't have to worry about. Fairies, clever little creatures they are. Though the amount of Magic that Revolta had used had thinned it out way too much. Some hope was restored from finding the little creatures of Magic. A good sign that it wasn't gone completely, but it would still take several hundred years for it to fully return to what it once was.

Just another sign that this land is healing.

...

Norville was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the strangest little jingle. The sound reminded him of his fathers key ring when he would walk through the front door after another day on the job. He smiled slightly at the memory. He never understood that it would be the smallest of things that he would miss the most. Though his memories of what it felt like to be fully human were starting to fade, the memory of his friends and family only grew stronger.

Willow landed on the top of his only hand. She chimed up at him questionably. Yeah, there was no chance in hell that he would understand her. He lifted up his hand to get a better look at her. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more for you... I know what it's like to loose your home."

He remained at the edge of one of the newly constructed towers in the Wolfman Grotto. Though he and Vanna are going to be roughing it for sometime, but he was used to camping. She wasn't, bless her heart, she sure was trying for his sake.

Willow chimed again. Her wings fluttering in appreciation. Norville smiled. "You can rest easy though. We got rid of the bad guys." The rest of the goblin army had turned to stone and crumbled, leaving nothing but piles of dust in the wake of Revolta's demise.

His ears quickly picked up more chiming from behind. A spiral of light soon followed, wrapping around him before flying up and disappearing into the night sky. He felt some more of the burden leave his shoulders. Knowing that he had done his job at protecting the creatures of this Realm.

Norville closed his eyes, truly smiling for the first time in years.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Really short chapter. But for a good reason. Next chapter is the Final! We made it folks!


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue: This chapter is named after The Beatles Song: "Here, There, and Everywhere." Why? Because I can! That's why! **

It took Vanna awhile to finally get him by himself. He made it a point to show that he wanted to be left alone. But if Vanna was never stubborn, she wouldn't be where she is now.

She found him, sitting crossed legged on the edge of the towers ledge. He was still, if she didn't know where to look, she would've mistaken him as a statue. His back was turned to her, and she could catch some of the details of newly formed lean muscles that ran up his arms. Evidence she could see that he truly have changed while she was gone. He leaned in to look over the edge, and she caught a glimpse of a small white scar on the back of his neck. Making her think of the story Sibella told her when a Goblin General, whose name had been mostly forgotten, tried to behead him.

She knew well enough to not startle him, and not just because he was sitting on the edge of a tall tower. "Norville..?" Vanna stood next to him, leaning on the side of the balcony to get a better look at him. "I was looking for you."

"Vanna..." Norville sounded just a little irritated. Not at her, obviously. He continued to look out over the tops of the trees. "I'm sorry..." He sighed, looking away from her. "I'm not.. who you think I am. Anymore."

Vanna hopped up on the edge of the ledge. Sitting in the opposite direction so she could face him. "No one could blame you. You been through a lot. But don't push us away... The war is over. You can rest now."

Norville sighed again, shaking his head. Going to pinch the bridge of his nose with his only hand. "I don't think I can... I guess I'm just a little broken up." It was difficult to describe the feeling of loss. Being alone doesn't help him much either, but he never wanted his family to see him like this.

Vanna reached into her pants pocket, pulling out a familiar glass vial. Gently taking the wrist with his missing hand, she held it up for him to see. She only needed a good drop, finishing the last of the bottle. Norville watched as his hand painlessly grew back, the first sensation he had felt from the long missing appendage was the feeling of pins and needles. Like it only had been asleep.

Norville tested his new hand, flexing it and wiggling his fingers. "General Walg had sliced off my hand while we were fighting. He kept it on a sphere and proudly paraded it around. I spent a month trying to get it back until I realize that it was no use..."

Walg? That was the first time Vanna had heard that name. No one else seemed to have mentioned it, doing their best to forget some of the names that they had learned over the years. Good riddance, she thought. In her humble opinion.

Norville gripped his new hand, cradling it to his chest. Vanna smiled weakly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. A habit she had gotten in since she had woken up. Just wanting to see his face. "I know that you're broken, but we're here, I'm here to start putting you back together. One piece at a time. Please... we're all worried about you. We want you back. I want you back... I miss you."

Norville turned his head from her, his eyes blinking rapidly so Vanna wouldn't spot any creeping tears that tried to form on his watch. Want? They want him. Not need. All he have been hearing about in the last three years is how he is needed. Oh, they need a leader. They need a General. They need their Alpha.

Vanna wants him. It had been so long since he honestly felt wanted by someone. Why hasn't he realize that sooner? Deep down inside of him, something began to wake up. Scooby probably wants him back too. Why was he hiding? Who was he hiding from? Well, no more. The war is over, and he so incredibly tired of fighting. Tired of hiding. It only hits him now just how much he misses his family.

It was about time he comes home.

Shaggy smiled, jumping down from the ledge to pick up Vanna and kiss her properly. Like how he wanted to when he woke up in her arms.

Vanna lets out a short gasp, before laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's never be that distant again. Promise?"

He nodded, kissing her again before stepping away to hold her hands. "I promise... it was a nightmare without you."

She leaned in wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Her eyes sparking in the starlight. Even as sloppily dressed in just jeans and a shirt that she stole from him. She was still beautiful tonight. Just like every other night. "I'm here now... I'll always be here."

The sound of dog nails climbing up the stairs broke up their moment. But both Shaggy and Vanna didn't pay much mind to it. Knowing that they will have many moments just like this.

Scooby pushed open the door, sticking his nose out to sniff the air. He pushed the door open a little more and spotted the pair. The dogs tail began to wag, though cautiously. "Raggy?"

The dog watch as the Alpha nodded, this person was someone that Scooby could recognize. Someone that was greatly missed.

"Yeah, Scoob?"

This time the dog couldn't contain himself. Jumping up to cover his best friends face in kisses. Whatever Vanna did, Scooby was forever grateful for. "Raggy!"

Shaggy pushed the dog away. Only to properly pet his friend for the first time in years. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

Scooby went to sniff Shaggy's new hand. Ears up in alarm. "Raggy! Rour rand!"

Shaggy sighed, still not over having the ability to flex his hand again. "Yeah. My hand is back."

"Rour all retter?"

This time he laughed. Was he better? He doesn't know. Or really care anymore. He has his family, as far as he is concerned. He is put back together again. Yeah there is a few cracks here and there, and it will take time to heal. There are just some wounds that won't heal overnight... But right now he didn't pay much mind to them. For once he was truly happy, and he wanted to take this moment to just exist in this wonderful emotion.

His breath suddenly caught in his throat when he made eye contact with Scooby. Not expecting to catch a glimpse of their childhood home in the perspective of a puppy. The younger face of himself and his parents. Of their old back yard and even hints of the many mysteries they have helped solve over the years. Shaggy's own eyes blinked rapidly as he was brought back to the present and the questioning gaze of his best friend. This time he let the tears fall. Unable to hide the profound feeling of being whole again.

"Yeah..." Shaggy nodded. This being the truth as far as he is concerned. "I'm all better."

**The End (At least for now because I don't know when to quit.) **

**A/N:** Yes. I have one more story left in me, and maybe a few little one shots. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. But I can tell you that the third big story will be going back to basics and you'll see a whole bunch of familiar faces. Because I think it's time for the rest of the Scooby Gang see the Realm of Monsters.

As for Frankenstein and Elsa ending up in the human world? I don't know. Magic. Poof. Wee.

When I'm close to finishing the next story I'll post a little trailer here. But don't hold your breath, it's going to take me awhile. Plus I need a little break. Lol

Until then, thank you for going on this adventure with me, and thank you all for your support. I hope to see you again real soon. Bye bye!


End file.
